Never Let You Go
by HeYafan2000
Summary: Naya and Heather are finally together.Yet it comes with consequences that'll change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Heather was going to Los Angeles for a week with Taylor and asked to Naya to stay there watch the house. "I cannot believe I'm stuck here." Naya muttered. Naya had been in love with Heather for quite awhile. She had been with Taylor for a few years. She was madly in love and when he even looked at Naya's heart broke into one million pieces. They were having a good time while she was there with no one. _To find someone else like Heather only happens in movies._ She thought. Taylor was a good guy. She was glad Heather was happy, but every time they had an argument she hoped they'd break up. It was a rude thought but she still might have a chance. _Who am I kidding?! Heather isn't even gay!_ She sighed. She looked on the coffee table. There was a picture of Heather and Taylor on a bench at a park. The picture was taken from behind so you saw their backs. Heather's head was in his neck. It drew tears to Naya's eyes. The frame was blue with love in the upper right hand corner. Naya began to cry. She walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "What's wrong with me?" She said. It wasn't her. It was_ Heather._ If she didn't like her, it would just be like that. She didn't know how Naya felt, so it ate her up inside.. Taylor didn't know and she was grateful for that. If Heather knew it would irk her. Maybe even ruin their friendship. Naya grabbed a tissue as her cell phone rang. It was Heather.

"Hello."

"Hey NayNay."

Just hearing her voice, the cloud of depression disappeared.

"We're coming home early."

"W-why?" Naya stuttered.

"You don't want us too? Did you throw a party?"

"No."

"We can stay if you want—"

"No Heather. I want you to come. Why'd change your mind?"

"Just missed you."

Naya's heart melted. Heather was so sweet and adorable. Naya smiled.

"Ok. When you coming?"

"Probably tomorrow at around five thirty."

"Bye."

"Bye Hemo. Love-" Naya stopped herself. "Love that you are coming back early."

Heather giggled. "Bye Naya see you tomorrow." The line went dead. Naya danced around the room. Taylor was coming, but at least she'd get to see Heather. She smiled and cooked dinner. She had lasagna and Sprite. She was eager and sick at the same time. They probably would kiss and make out while she was standing there. She changed into a blue tank top and boy shorts. She went to sleep dreaming a great dream:

_Naya woke up in the morning turning over to see Heather right there. She was smiling the smile Naya went crazy for. "Hey baby." She said. Did she just call me baby? _Naya thought. _Naya smiled. Heather looked at her. Their eyes met. "Heather why are you in my bed?" Heather chuckled. "We're married. You know today is our five year anniversary." Naya blushed smiling. "Yes I do know. And I want to spend one million more years with you." She kissed her cheek. Life was perfect. "Heather what happened to Taylor?" Naya asked. "NayNay I dumped him." "Why?" "I decided I wanted to be with you." She whispered. Naya looked in her blue eyes. "Heather, I love you." "I love you too." Hearing the words made Naya's heart flutter. "Baby, I made reservations at Olive Garden for us." Heather said. "Thanks. You're great." Naya smiled, earning a peck on the lips. Her body was like a live wire. Heather was hers. For the past fifteen years, that was all she wanted for Christmas, her birthday. Her wish had finally come true._

"Heather I love—"Naya turned to the other side of the guest room bed. "Stupid dream." She muttered. _She's still with Taylor and still doesn't love _ frowned and walked downstairs and fixed herself a bowl of Apple Jacks. She began humming 'PYT by Michael Jackson. Her cell phone rang. Surprisingly it was Taylor. She had his number in case of emergencies.

"Taylor! Is Heather all right?" Naya's heart skipped a beat. "

Yeah baby. She's fine."

"Where is she?"

"Sightseeing."

"Why'd you call?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date."

"No Taylor! How dare you!"

"I mean a date to get to know each other. I'd tell Heather."

"'K. When?"

"I don't know how about tomorrow. We can meet after you guys are done at work."

Naya nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"See you later today. Bye. Tell Heather I say hi."

"Ok Naya. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The line went dead. Naya felt guilty even though Taylor would tell Heather. It didn't feel right. Would Heather be irked? Would she like the idea? All the questions swam in Naya's brain. She took a nap on the couch and happy dreams danced in her head.

She was in the middle of dreaming about the date when she heard, "Naya, NayNay!" She woke up to see Heather smiling. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she still looked like an angel. "Hi Heather! Naya immediately got up and hugged her. Taylor had on a T-shirt and green gym shorts. For once Naya felt jealous. Of _Heather._ She rubbed her eyes. "Hey Taylor." Naya hugged him. Heather's expression was a mix of jealous and anger. "You ok?" Naya asked. She ran upstairs with no response. "Taylor?" He shrugged. Naya ran upstairs chasing Heather. Heather was crying in the bedroom. "What's wrong?" Naya asked. "Nothing." Heather turned. "Please tell me Heather." "Ok. You tell me why you hugged MY boyfriend!" Naya shrugged. "It was a friendly hug. I would never—" "save it Naya. Don't you know what it feels like to be in love?" _Yeah I do but the person doesn't love me back."_ Naya nodded. "Listen Heather I'm sorry. I won't come near him again." She smiles. _I would do anything to be the real reason for that smile." _Naya thought. Heather hugged her. "Naya you're a good friend." She kissed her cheek. Naya was a live wire. Her heart couldn't see m to pump enough blood. But it was a you're-a-good-friend kiss. Not an I-love-you kiss. Naya smiled. "Thanks."

She drove home. She went to sleep as a mixture nightmares and happy dreams danced in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Naya woke up late in the morning. She looked at the clock. "Eleven A.M.!" She quickly threw on a turquoise tank and white shorts. She ran to her Mustang fumbling with the car keys. She drove to the set quickly. The cast and Brad were probably wondering where she was. She parked and all eyes turned to her. "Naya, nobody keeps Brad Fulchuk waiting. You're two hours late!" Naya nodded. "Sorry." "Go change." She changed into her Cheerios uniform excited for several scenes. Since they shot parts for like ten episodes straight, several scenes she and Heather would have to kiss. She was very excited and quickly walked to set. She stood to the side by Dianna. "Why so excited?" Dianna asked. "Just glad I'm working." Dianna gave her a look. She pointed to the other side of the set. Heather and Taylor were kissing and being lovey-dovey. It made Naya sick and distracted Chord and Amber on set. "CUT!" Brad yelled. "Chord, Amber we've done _Glee _live. Screaming fans, and babies. Sure quiet lovey birds won't distract you. From the top. Action!" After that scene was it was Naya and Heather's turn. They kissed longer not hearing Brad say cut. "NAYA! HEATHER!" The cast said in unison. "I said 'cut' like one million times. You're not deaf are you?" They both shook their heads. "Cool, next scene."

After work, Naya went to her house and quickly got ready for her "date" with Taylor. She met him at the Olive Garden to see him wearing a blue Nike T-shirt and red gym shorts. "Hey Naya." He hugged her and she was glad there were no paparazzi. "Hey." The waiter said. "Aren't you on _Glee_?" Naya nodded. "Yes ma'am." "May I have your autograph? My daughter is a humongous fan." "Sure. Who should I make it out to?" "Katie." "Ok here you go." "Thanks. Booth or table?" "Booth." "Right this way Ms. Rivera." "Thanks but its Naya." "Ok. Sorry." She mumbled. _I know she's kissing up._ Naya thought.

The waiter brought their drinks.

"So Taylor tell me about yourself."

"I like _Glee._ Great show. I also like girls with blonde hair, blue eyes, slender legs, and a great smile." He put a dreamy look on his face. Naya smiled a lip smile. No teeth showing. A lip smile. As if she were irritated.

"Oh."

"You're turn Naya."

"I like animals and music." She said quickly.

Just then there was a camera flash. Oh no.

"Sir, sir. I'll pay you if you don't put that picture in a magazine. How much?"

"One thousand." He said. Naya cursed under her breath and gave him a wad of money. "Thanks."

The date was fine. They talked about themselves and told jokes.

"Naya I want to talk to you."

"'K what about?"

"Me and Heather.'

"Ok. What happened?"

"We're engaged."

Naya jaw fell open. "Oh that's great." Her face fell. Tears were coming.

"That's great Taylor. I'm so happy for you."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just want to go see Heather."

They walked to his car. Naya took a picture with fans. _ It's like they stalk me. _Naya thought. She loved her fans, but sometimes needed a break. Taylor drove at lightning speed and a trip that would take twenty minutes took ten. Naya had a key and walked in. "Hemo, I heard the news." "Yeah isn't it great! We're engaged." She held out her hand. There was a ruby ring. "It's beautiful." Heather nodded. She kissed Taylor. Naya felt like crying but held it back. Naya's phone rang. It was Cory. "Hey Hemo let me take this."

"Hey NayNay."

"What's up Cory?"

"I have to send you this picture. Show it to Heather."

"'K I'll hang up now."

Seconds later she received a text. "Oh no." she said. It was Taylor nibbling on another girl's ear. Naya grabbed Heather. "Heather look at this." Heather quickly walked downstairs. "How dare you?" Heather threw the phone at him. "Heather I can explain." "No you can't" she said sobbing. "I'm staying the night at Naya's." She grabbed an outfit and tennis shoes. "Bye Taylor. And the engagement is OFF!" Heather threw the ring on the ground. Naya frowned, but smiled on the inside. She might actually have a chance with the girl of her dreams.

Heather walked to Naya's car silently. "Hemo you ok?" "yeah. Its just I love Taylor so much. I can't believe he'd do this." "it's ok." Naya said. She smiled. "so Heather would you think about you know becoming gay?" "Maybe. If I like the person enough." "Well I want to try something new. Do you maybe want to go out. At my house. Not in public." Heather bit her lip. "I don't know. Would it ruin our friendship?" "No of course not. Just one date. I promise. I just want to try something new."

_Naya gets me every time with those puppy dog eyes. I guess I'll do it._

"Ok when should it be?" "Tonight's fine. You can just where regular clothes." "Ok. Can't wait.'

Naya changed into a blue T-shirt and jeans. _I'll look so plain standing next to Heather._

Heather changed into a silver and black starred shirt with a long-sleeved orange shirt under it. They both walked downstairs excited and nervous at the same time.

Naya smiled. "You look great." "Thank you." Heather looked up. Their eyes met. And soon Heather's lips touched Naya's. The rest they say is history.


	3. Chapter 3

Naya woke up, her arms wrapped around Heather. "Hey Sexy." Heather said. _She called me 'Sexy'._ Naya smiled to herself. "Hey baby." Naya pecked her on the cheek. "You really think I'm _sexy_?" "Yeah big time." Heather smiled. "Naya I need to talk to you." Naya sat up on the headboard. "Ok. Listen I've had feelings for you for a long time. Naya, I'm in love with you." "Oh." Naya smiled. "You are?" "Yeah. Heather asked. Naya blushed._ Is this a dream?_ Naya thought. Heather moved a strand of hair out of the Latina's face. She kissed her gently. "And I didn't tell you because I thought it'd bother you." "Actually I had the same feelings. I just thought it irk you. Why'd you go out with Taylor?" "Just a mistake I guess. But you don't have to feel that way anymore."Heather whispered. Naya smiled. She finally got what she wanted for Christmas, her birthday. Heather Morris. She said she loved her. Heather turned around. "Want to swim? I mean we can go down to the beach." "Sure did you bring a swimsuit?" "Yeah I grabbed one by accident." "'K. I'll meet you there." Naya took her suit and changed in the downstairs bathroom. It was a black bikini showing her bellybutton ring. She threw on some flip-flops and grabbed her towel. Heather came out with flip-flops and a towel. She dropped the towel revealing her green one piece. "Hey NayNay." Naya leaned back on Heather's chest. "Heather will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course." Heather kissed Naya long enough for paparazzi to snap pictures. "Wow. I didn't know you guys were gay!" The first photographer said. "Yeah this magazine will sell big time." Said another. Heather bit her lip. "Sorry." "It's ok. Just kiss me and it'll make up for it." She smirked as Heather kissed her. _Life I perfect._ Naya thought.

They went to work the next week everyone frowning. "What crawled in your panties?" Naya asked. Heather kissed her. "That's what's in our pants!" Dianna said. She held up several magazines. "Thanks to your little 'make out session'. She said with air quotes, "_Glee_ has lost 30% of its viewers." "And a lot less people have been buying merchandise." Cory added. "And if_ Glee_ loses money so do we." Kevin said. Brad frowned. "You guys _Glee_ has been at the top for six months straight. It won't stop now." He said with clearly fake enthusiasm. "Oh c'mon Brad." Dianna rolled her eyes. "We already lost 30% percent of our viewers in a _week_! Think about it. We still have to tape season 4. And that cost _money_!" "Yeah I already have half of what I need for my trip to Hawaii. It will NOT stop coming now." Heather frowned. "What's the big deal? It's only been a week." Kevin grabbed his laptop and on to People magazine's website. "The latest issue with you and Naya has already made—""How much Kevin?" Lea asked. "Over 12345.8 million dollars. We can't compete. Probably more than half of that still watches the show." Naya sighed. "But Santana and Brittney are a lesbian couple. What's the difference?" "It doesn't matter what the difference is! We still are losing money!" Mark scolded. Matthew put up his hands. "Guys it'll die down. _Glee_ will be at the top before you know it." "Matthew no it won't. People will be still be talking about it. It could take months for this scandal to go away." Lea said. "So it's a scandal now!" Naya barked. "Naya calm down." Heather whispered. "I thought we were friends." Naya said. "We are." Darren started. "We just don't like losing money. It's that simple." He crossed his arms. "Listen guys, we like you and support your relationship." Chris said, softly. "But when it affects _our _careers it's different. Why should we lose money for what you guys do? It's totally unfair."

"Well you know what?" Naya started, "I can be successful with or without _Glee_. Your choice."

Brad shrugged."I choose without. Heather, Naya you're fired. "You guys!" They all shrugged. "Bye Naya, Heather." Amber said.

"What about Santana and Brittney?" Heather asked.

"I'll ask the writers to fix their absence into the storyline. We'll miss you." Brad said.

Heather took Naya's hand. With that they walked out to the parking lot, their noses held high.

Naya got in the passenger seat and Heather drove home. "Baby, do you think we made right the right decision?" Naya asked. She nodded. "You know we did." She turned into the driveway. "I love you Naya. That show will crash and burn without us. She went under her shirt and played with Naya's bellybutton ring. Naya giggled. "Ok. Just wanted to know."

Months went by. _Glee _still was horrible. But nothing changed.

"You know Naya; it's about you meet my mom." "Really? When?" "I already made plans. Tonight at seven at Saltgrass." "Hemo it's already six thirty." "Better get ready." Naya changed into a T-shirt and jeans. She threw on her on her tennis shoes. _Heather looks so much better than I do._ She thought. She hoped the date would go well as she walked downstairs.

They took Heather's car. It was a thirty minute ride but seemed much quicker to Naya. "She's here."Heather said. She pointed to a silver Mercedes across the lot. Naya's hands felt clammy. She and Heather got out to see Mrs. Morris waiting. "Oh Heather!" she hugged her daughter. Mrs. Morris scanned Naya. "Well she could at least dress classy. She looks like she's going to a pie eating contest." "Sorry ma'am. I'll wear something different next time." Naya held out her hand, but Mrs. Morris just walked around her. Naya frowned. _This won't go as planned._ _Just try to be friends with her, Naya._ "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Morris." Naya smiled. "Nice to meet you too." She scanned her body once more. "I guess." Naya bit her lip as the waitress led them to a booth. Naya sat by Heather.

"So Heather how's _Glee_ been?"

"We both got fired."

Mrs. Morris growled. "Why?!"

"Well me and Naya are dating. The paparazzi got a picture of us kissing and _Glee_ lost viewers. And a lot less people were buying merchandise."

"Who asked out who?" Mrs. Morris scolded.

"Naya asked me out and I said yes."

"What about Taylor!? You said you were engaged!"

"He cheated on me mom. But I'm happy with Naya."

"Well at least you have money coming in for dancing and photo shoots."

"Yeah, I got fired from that too. But I have over one million in my savings account so-"

"So nothing Heather. You lost all your jobs."

"You!" She scolded at Naya. "If you hadn't asked her out, she still would have money coming in!"

Naya bit her lip. "I'm sorry I just-""Sorry doesn't get her job back." Mrs. Morris yelled. "Well, I was going to propose." Naya whispered. Heather nodded. "Yes! I will marry you." "No you won't. You cannot have my blessing. You are FORBIDDEN from marrying her. I will not let her become gay for you." Naya took a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. She couldn't marry her because she was 'forbidden'? "I can't?" "Nope." They waitress came with the bill and without looking up Mrs. Morris gave her a wad of money. "Keep the change." The waitress nodded. "Heather go outside now." She nodded. While walking out Mrs. Morris pushed Naya against the wall. She punched her in the face and Naya was left with a black eye. "You have ruined my daughter's life. You will not marry her, you will not date her." There was a stream of blood going down her Naya's arm. "You will never see her again, you will not call her or send her letters or else!" "Or else what?" Mrs. Morris pulled a pistol out of her purse. "I think you know." Naya gave a slight nod. "Yes ma'am." Mrs. Morris kicked Naya's ankle and there was a sore left behind. Naya started to cry. She was in great pain physically and emotionally. Mrs. Morris walked to her car. Heather was waiting. "Naya what happened?" "Nothing. I fell. But we have to break up." "Why?" "We just have too. Trust me. Please don't argue Hemo. We have to break up." "Heather backed out of the driveway. Mrs. Morris followed them to Naya's house. They got out and Heather went upstairs grabbing her bags. Naya walked upstairs. "Where are you going?" "I have to leave.""Why?" "I won't let you get killed for me. I'm not worth it!" "Yes you are. I love you." "Look Naya. Look at you. We haven't even got married yet. Look what she did! Even now your life is in jeopardy." "I don't care. Don't go. Please." Naya whispered. "Listen Naya, if it's meant for us to be together we will. If we don't you have to get over me. There is someone out there for everyone if I'm for you, destiny will put us together. If not you'll be with someone else. You can't love me if you're dead." "I'll love you until the day I die." "HEATHER C'MON!" Mrs. Morris yelled. Heather kissed Naya's forehead. "I love you." Naya walked downstairs holding her hand. "C'mon Heather we'll miss the flight." _She's flying her away. _Naya screamed in her head. "Where you going?" "France." Naya was surprised Mrs. Morris told her. Heather walked over to give Naya another kiss. "You guys have done enough kissing. C'mon Heather." Mrs. Morris snapped. Heather's lip started to wobble. "Naya, I love you. Don't be depressed. If it is meant to be it'll be." They walked out the door leaving Naya in her living room. Not undressing, she went upstairs and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Months went by. November, December, January, February. Naya woke up and turned one morning. It wasn't a continuous nightmare. Heather was gone. She had dreamed about all the good times they'd had each night. They're first kiss, they're six month anniversary when they plopped grapes into each other's mouth, them on the beach, when they went to a ball. "I love you Heather." Naya said, though she knew no one could hear her. She started to cry. She looked next to her on her nightstand a picture of her and Heather at a lesbian ball. She remembered the moment perfectly:

_Naya had seen an ad for a lesbian ball while window shopping. She smiled to herself. She quickly ran to her car. Heather was at the house watching TV. Naya told her about the ball and her face lit up. The ball was at nine 'o' clock. They had three hours to get ready. Nay wore a long red dress and flat ironed her hair. Heather wore a shorter, but long purple dress. Her hair was pulled back in a curled ponytail. "You look great." Naya said kissing her cheek. "Thanks honey." They held hands as they walked downstairs. They drove to the ball while singing 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera."Love you." Naya said. "Love you more." Heather replied. Hearing the words made Naya's heart melt. She blushed. When they arrived Heather got out and went to Naya's side. She opened the door. The linked arms as they walked in. Heather growled. "What's wrong Hemo?" That girl was gawking at your butt." "Who?" "Her." Heather pointed to a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She obviously was trying to flirt with Naya. Naya thought she was cute and Heather noticed. "Do you think she's cute?" "Yeah. But you're cuter." Naya made out with Heather just to make the other girl jealous. The girl pouted and pulled her date away. They made their way to the dance floor. The song 'I'll Never Let You Go' by Justin Bieber came on. _Really this song? Naya thought. _She put her head in Heather's neck. Heather kissed her head. "I'll never let you go." She sang along. Naya didn't notice at first, but she wasn't only singing along; she was singing to _her._ Naya got teary eyed. "Don't shed a tear, a tear whenever you need me I'll be here, I'll never let you go." Naya smiled. "I love you Heather. And I won't ever let you go."_

Naya sighed. _Probably won't have moments like that anymore. _She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Chris. "Hey NayNay." Naya cracked a smile. "Hey Chris." He had a pan. "What's that?" "Macaroni and cheese. I figured you probably haven't eaten in months. I'm surprised you're still alive. You're as pale as a vampire." Naya held up a small mirror. He was right. She was losing nutrients and becoming sick. She frowned. "Sorry Chris." "Sorry won't make you feel better. Eat. Now." After about five minutes the whole pan was gone. She gained some of her color back automatically. She smiled. "So Chris why'd you come?" "Two reasons. Heather and Mrs. Morris came by the set before they left. They aren't going to France. They're going to Tuscany. She obviously wanted to send you on a wild goose chase. And two I wanted to check on you. ""Thanks Chris. We're going after her." "But Naya they could be anywhere by now. "Please Chris. I love her." "Ok. I'm sorry about what I said on set." "It's ok. You go to your place and pack I'll look for flights." "It's a plan." Naya quickly packed five outfits and threw her tennis shoes in a suitcase. She packed some trail mix and a pack of M&Ms. "can't forget you." She threw a picture of her and heather at the ball in the suitcase. She looked for flights. "Good one leaving at on 'o' clock. Fifty seats left." She clicked buy and entered her account information. Chris was back in forty five minutes. He had a blue argyle suitcase. "Hey I have a stash of over ten thousand in here. How much change you got?" "Over half a million." "Ok we're good. When does the flight leave?" "In about an hour." "Ok let's go." Naya drove to the airport at lightning speed. "Did she tell you where they're staying?" "Hotel Ilio." "OMG IT'S CHRIS COLFER AND NAYA RIVERA!" A group of girls ran over and started screaming. "Chris can I have your autograph?" "Sure." "Naya I-I love you. You-you're awesome!" "Thank you." When they were done it was time for the flight. Naya sat by Chris. He was playing Temple Run on his phone. Naya smiled. She actually had a chance of finding Heather. The flight finally landed. "We have to have a car Naya." "I know. There happens to be a car rental place over there. They rented a car. "Where should we stay?" "There's a hotel five miles from here." Chris drove quickly. They went to the check in desk. A tall Italian lady was at the desk. "Hello ma'am sir. How may I help you?" "We need a room, with two beds." "Here you go. Room 213." "Thank you." "Anytime." They went to their rooms. "Chris thanks for coming with me to Tuscany." "You're welcome. Anything for a friend." Those were the last words she heard before drifting to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Naya woke up at one in the afternoon. She shook Chris violently. "Chris wake up!" she shouted. He tumbled off the bed. "Ok. What?" "Wake up; Operation: Find Heather is in full effect." "Fine. Let me take a shower." He did and came out in blue sweatpants and a college T-shirt. Naya changed into a purple T-shirt and jeans. "C'mon my GPS says the hotel is thirty minutes from here." Chris said. "Let's go." They took some money and walked downstairs. They got in the car they rented driving towards the hotel. "We're here." Chris said. Chris opened Naya's door for her. They walked in and went to the check in desk. "Hello ma'am we're looking for Heather Morris." Naya said breathless. 'Well they are several people by that name in this hotel." "Heather Elizabeth Morris. " "Oh yes. She and her mother checked out two hours ago." Naya sighed. "They did?" "Yes. I am sorry." "It's fine." Naya whipped out her cell phone. "Don't do this." Chris pleaded. 'Your life is in jeopardy." "I just want to hear her voice. I don't care if I die or not." She dialed Heather's number.

"Hello."

"Heather!"

"Naya hang up now. You could get killed."

"I don't care. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye!" She said quickly. She hung up. The cloud of depression came back.

"Naya you shouldn't of done that!" Chris yelled. "She's stalking you right now."

"'Don't care."

"I do."

She shrugged. They went back to their hotel. "Are you Ms. Rivera?" The lady at the desk asked. "Yeah." "You have mail." "Thank you." There was a pink envelope. Naya ripped it open revealing a note that said this:

_Naya,_

_So hardheaded! I told you not to make contact with my daughter. You will pay! Meet me in the alley behind Hotel Ilio at seven thirty or I am coming for you._

_From,_

_Mrs. Morris_

Naya's heart stopped. Chris snatched the note. "Wow. You gonna go?" She nodded. "I have too." "Or she'll come for me." "Well its seven twenty five now." "Ok. Bye Chris. Thanks for all the help." "No problem." Naya grabbed her purse. She drove to Hotel Ilio, parking her car in alley. "Well, well, well. Ms. Naya Rivera. So stupid." Mrs. Morris walked out of the dark area. "You don't understand. I said stay away. You're only harming yourself." "Sorry." "Well we had a deal. I'm a lady of her word. When I say I'm going to do something I do it. But you have a choice; you can let Heater be with Taylor and see her, or you can let her not be with Taylor and not see her." "I don't know." Maybe this will change your mind." Heather walked out of the dark area. "You have two minutes starting now. No sudden moves or you'll regret it. And the deal will be off and you won't see Heather ever again." "Heather?" "Yeah." Naya smiled. "I have to be with Taylor. It's the only way we can see each other." "No. You won't be happy. I cannot allow that." "Think about it Naya. Let her be with Taylor like before. You have this opportunity to see her._ You_ are only holding yourself back. You have one minute and thirty seconds left." "Heather!" Naya dashed towards her. "NAYA NO!" Heather yelled. Gunshots were the last thing Naya heard before the world went black.

Naya woke up in a hospital room "Where am I?" She said. "In the hospital." "Heather! I missed you." "Stop Naya!" "What wrong?"

"You! You could be DEAD right now. My mom was aiming for your heart. But when you ran she shot at an angle to where it hit your hip."

"Heather its fine. We're together now." Naya said hoarsely. "

No its not! We can't be together bottom line"

"Why not?"

"Naya you don't get it. You really don't! Your life is in jeopardy still. Look where we are. Look around. Normal couples don't go through this. It could take months for you to recover."

"We're not a normal couple?"

"You know what I mean!" heather huffed. "If you were with Cory or Mark this wouldn't happen."

"It doesn't matter. When you love someone you overcome anything."

"You don't love me Naya. You know why!? You are being selfish. Let's say we did get married and lived together. I would go to sleep every single night thinking about if my mom comes after you. If she's going to try to kill you. And if you are killed it will kill ME. You think this has been easy. Every night for seven months I thought about whether you were still alive. You have the nerve to get with me?"

"But you said destiny will put us together." Naya said.

"Well if it were going to work it wouldn't have put us through all this. I'm sorry it's over. But promise me one thing."

"Anything you want."

"You won't e-mail, send me letters, or call me or anything. You will have to unfriend me on Facebook and you can't follow me on Twitter. We're going back to the USA but we're moving. And DON'T try to find me."

"Why?"

"DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I JUST SAID!?" Heather yelled. "You just ignored me. You want to die, don't you? If you hadn't made that stupid phone call we wouldn't be here. I told you. My mom said it herself, 'she's a lady that keeps her word.' If she says she'll kill you she will. Thanks to you we can't even be _friends_ anymore."

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You won't if you're dead."

"I just—"

"End of conversation. Bye Naya. I won't ever forget you." Her tone softened. She kissed Naya's forehead. "I love you. Have a safe recovery."

"Heather please don't go!"

"I want you to be safe. And you won't get that if you're with me.

Naya was left crying in her hospital room, wishing he hadn't made the call.


	6. Chapter 6

Heather walked in the hallway. "C'mon honey let's go, the flight leaves in an hour." Mrs. Morris grabbed Heather's arm. She pulled away. "No I'm staying in Tuscany." "Excuse me young lady?" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm staying in Tuscany." "Why?" "Because Naya's injured." "Heather Elizabeth Morris you will get on the plane with me and fly to the USA with me."

"I'm twenty five, mom. I'm a legal adult."

"Why do you want to stay?" She gave a sinister chuckle. "I heard every single thing you just said to her."

"Because you made me say it mom! I'm sick of it."

"Sick of what?"

"You telling me how to live my life. If I'm happy with Naya, who cares what anyone thinks?"

"Me. She's not good enough. You can't be gay for _her._ At least someone who has common sense."

"One, I judge if she's good enough. She is. Two, I would rather be happy and gay, then not gay and miserable. Three, Naya does have common sense. She was trying to be friends with you mom. And I want to spend the rest of my life with Naya. That's why I'm marrying her. "

"Heather you will not!"

"Yes I will." With that Heather walked towards Naya's room. "She's sad Heather." Chris said. "I know. I'm gonna talk to her." Heather walked towards her room. She walked in. "Hey." Naya looked up. "Hi." "I wanted to tell you something. I would like to be Mrs. Rivera." "Heather." Naya said breathless. Heather took a ring case out of her pocket. She opened it revealing a diamond ring. Naya hugged her. "I love you Heather." "I love you more." Naya kissed her. Life was perfect again.

After about six months Naya could leave the hospital. She could finally walk again. "Chris your flight leaves soon." "It leaves in six hours." He chuckled. "I know you want to be alone. I'll go shopping. I heard the boutiques here the best. Have fun." They smiled. Naya sat in Heather's lap. "What do you want to do?" Heather said as she rocked Naya back and forth. "Just cuddle." Naya kissed her neck. She smiled. "What?" Heather asked. "You're just so beautiful it stuns me." Heather blushed. "Thanks. But I really want to do something. We're in Tuscany. We can't stay in a hotel room all night." "Yeah we can."Naya smiled. "No we can't." "Can't we just cuddle for like five more minutes?" Naya asked. "No. But we can cuddle all night when we get back." "Deal." Naya said, satisfied. Heather grabbed her coat. "Naya get your coat." "You'll keep me warm."" "No seriously. It's like thirty degrees outside." Naya frowned. "Fine I'll where a coat." Heather drove around until she found a mill in a meadow. "Oh! Let's stop here." She said. They got out looking around. They moonlight poured threw a couple of trees. The mill looked like it hadn't been used in ages. "Heather let's go inside." "But it's dark." "I'll protect you. I have a flash light app on my phone." "Promise?" "Yes I do." They held hands and walked inside. There were gargoyle statues and cobwebs. They walked out. "Wow. That was cool." Naya said. Heather nodded. Heather picked Naya up by the waist and swirled her around. "Heather!" She lightly tossed on the grass. I was as soft as clouds. Heather laid down next to her and wrapped her hands around her waist. The moment was perfect; nothing could ruin it. "I love you Heather." "I love you more." They kissed and drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Heather woke up in the morning remembering what happened last night. Naya was still sleeping. The sun poured down on them. It was thirty degrees last night but felt like seventy right then. Naya woke up. She yawned. "Hey Hemo." She kissed Heather's cheek. "We ought to call Chris. He's probably scared to death." Naya whipped out her cell phone.

"Hey Chris. Are you in the USA?"

"Yes! Naya!"

"What?"

"There's a rumor that you and Heather are engaged."

Naya rolled her eyes. "It's not a rumor."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you. Let me guess; Heather's taking your last name."

"Yep."

"Anyway Wendy Williams and Ellen DeGeneres have called. They want to interview you guys next week."

"'K thanks for calling."

Naya told Heather about her conversation with Chris. "Oh cool. You gonna call back?" "Yeah. But let's not have that on our minds. Let's have fun. Plus you owe me a nights worth of cuddling. "Naya smirked. Heathers lips crashed into Naya's. "Or we could just make-out instead." "God Heather you taste like vanilla." Naya mumbled after two hours."Say front page!" They turned. A paparazzi guy was in a People magazine shirt was snapping pictures. "I have twenty pics of you guys making out. Thanks." He dashed to a black van and drove away. Heather crashed her lips into Naya's again. Naya pulled away. Both their lips were swollen. "C'mon baby." Heather said sexily. "We have to go to the hotel." "Fine. But we kiss more later." Naya nodded. They stopped by a gas station. Two petite girls walked up to them. "Hey." One said snottily. "Hello girls." "Hi we saw you in a magazine." Naya smiled. "Oh. You did?" "Yeah." The second one said. "We didn't know you were gay." One said. "And because of that we aren't watching _Glee_ ever again!" They walked off whispering. Naya purchased a magazine and rushed out forgetting the ICEE she had come in for. She quickly turned to the right page. "Listen to this Heather:

Glee's_ Naya Rivera and Heather Morris were found making out in a meadow. They are said to be engaged._

There was a picture of them kissing in the meadow.

_If you would like a video of them kissing go to _

"Heather the dude got a picture of us kissing!"Heather parked the car. They walked in. The whole lobby started laughing. "Hmm Heather you taste like vanilla!" One of them said in a Naya Rivera voice. They laughed and Naya ran to the elevator. She grabbed her laptop and instead of going to People's website she went to YouTube. She typed in 'Heather Morris and Naya Rivera kissing.' It came up. Naya looked at the comments. Most said things like, 'I hate them' or 'I'm not watching _Glee_ every again!' Naya started to cry. Heather walked in. "Baby. Come here." Naya sat on her lap and cried in her shoulder. "What's wrong?" "People are making fun of us." "Naya we're famous. People always make fun of us." "But not for being gay." "Naya ignore them." "Heather we got death threats. On YOUTUBE! Everyone knows we're staying at this hotel. I bet they would have to give the check in desk an extra five bucks and they'd tell them what room we're in!" "Baby its fine." She kissed Naya's head. "Just go to sleep." Naya changed into a college T-shirt and shorts. Heather changed into a gown. Naya cuddled up to Heather. "We have to make marriage plans." "I know." She kissed her. "It'll be alright." "I hope you're right Heather." She felt bad for giving _Glee_ kind of a bad reputation but wasn't going to throw off the engagement because of it. She sighed. Heather was already sleeping. Naya went to sleep as nightmares danced threw her head.

"Heather, would you dump me because of what everyone's saying?" Naya asked the morning one day away from the interview. They had chosen to go to Ellen DeGeneres.

Heather chuckled. "No. Would you dump me?"

"Of course not."

"Good. As long as we're happy who cares about what the media says. And besides if we kept it a secret we wouldn't be able to kiss or even hug in public."

"Heather I have an idea!"

"What?"

"What if we told everyone on the show we were breaking up and were not getting married and we'd still be together!" Naya beamed. Heather bit her lip. "I don't know. What if one of accidently kisses the other one in public? Surely someone would get a picture." "Let's try it. Think. _Glee_ might gain viewers; we won't get made fun of. "Naya are you sure?" "Positive." "Ok. We'll do it."

The next day they got up early. Heather wore a pink blouse with hearts, jeans and TOMS. Naya wore a blue T-shirt with 'CUTE' on the front and a skirt and sandals. Hey drove to the studio. Ellen met with them backstage. "Hey ladies." She hugged each one of them. "I'm going to introduce you." She ran out on stage and did the introduction. There were boos when she was done. Naya's hands felt clammy. She walked out on stage with Heather at her side. They sat on the chairs. The interview went well. People booed them but a lot of people stopped when they told them they broke up. Naya walked to the car with Heather at her side. They quickly drove back to Naya's house. "Heather, where do you think the wedding should be?' Naya asked putting a Cheeto in her mouth. "I don't know. Somewhere romantic." 'I know! We can get married by Niagra Falls at sunset!" "That's a good idea. But we need a Justice of the Peace." "I already found one. We'd have to fly him to New York though." "Cool what's his name?" "Albert Hammock. He's really nice. He's been doing it for five years." "Great. Who's gonna help us find dresses? We can't go together. ""I know. I'll call Amber. She might do it." Naya said. "I'll call Jenna." "Great I'll call first." Naya said. She called Amber.

"Hello."

"Hey Amber. This is Naya."

"What do you need?"

"Well I'm engaged. I need someone to help me find a dress."

"Ok. I thought you said you weren't engaged anymore."

"It's a long story. Will you help me?"

"Sure. When?"

"Tomorrow at seven at the mall. We'll go from there."

"Ok. I'm sorry about on set. I overreacted."

"I forgive you. See you tomorrow."

"Ok. See you then."

Naya hung up. "Did you call Jenna?" "Yeah. She's busy so Lea's gonna help me." "Good when should it be?" Heather pulled the calendar off the wall. "I think that April 5 works." "Great we have seven months to prepare. Who should we invite?" "Naya, because we're both girls I don't think anyone would come. My mom definitely won't. And all of my family is against it too. What about your side?" "Well my mom will come so will my dad. I think Chris, Lea, and Amber will come. They might as well. Half my family is busy and half of them are against it too. So I guess it'll be a small crowd. We have to rent out the Niagra Falls land though. If we don't paparazzi will surely be there." "That's a good idea. So now that we have most of it planned out we can get the cake and stuff." "What flavor?" "Vanilla." "I like vanilla too. I have to call my parents though. I don't think they know." Naya called.

"Hello."

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey."

"I'm engaged."

"You are! I'm so happy. So who is he?"

"It's it's—"Naya stuttered.

"It's who?"

"It's a girl mom. I'm marrying Heather."

"Naya how dare you! I'm not going to the wedding or the reception party! Your father will be so disappointed. I thought it was just rumors."

"It's not."

"Well I'm sorry. I love you but I'm just against it. Have a nice wedding. Bye."

Heather looked at her. "She's not coming is she?" Naya shook her head. It hurt her that her own _mother _and _father_ wouldn't come to the wedding. She wasn't even sure if Lea, Chris and Amber would come. Chris probably would but Amber and Lea she wasn't so sure. She wasn't even sure if she'd have bridesmaids.

The next day she met Amber at the mall. After signing a few autographs they went to a Macy's. Naya looked around. The store was empty. There were a few teens looking at jewelry but that was all. She sighed in relief. They walked to the back of the store. Amber held up a long white dress and a veil. "Try it on." She said. She did. "It doesn't look as good as I thought. Oooh." She picked up some white heels. "Try these on with it." Naya did and Amber bit her lip. "I don't know. What do you think?" Naya looked in the mirror. "It's ok. I don't think it's for me though." "Yeah I thought so." Naya pulled a long Amber color dress off the rack. It was the tenth dress they'd tried. "That's beautiful." Amber said nodding. The dress was slim fit and down to the floor. The bought it and shoes and a veil that matched it. _This might not be such a bad wedding after all_. Naya thought beaming.


	8. Chapter 8

Heather was at a JCPenny with Lea. Heather came out in white heels and a long silk purple dress. Lea scratched her head. "What do you think?" Heather asked. "Well it's fine. It of course would look better on me though." Heater rolled her eyes. "Well do you want to come to the wedding? Maybe bring Cory?" "Oh do I!" Lea said. Heather knew that what she really wanted was to dress up and have all eyes on her. If you had to dress like a hobo at the wedding she wouldn't have given it a second thought. "Are you going to wear this dress?" Heather asked. "After it's been on you? No. I'd get another copy." _Why did Jenna have to be busy?_ Heather thought. Lea was nice but it was probably the jealousy taking over. Lea walked over and picked up a sapphire dress. There were sapphire color shoes beside it. She smiled. "Try this on. I think it'll look good on you." That was the first compliment she had give Heather all day. They had been there for hours. The dress was smooth and had a silky texture. Heather slid on the heels. "Oh it's beautiful." Heather didn't know if she thought it looked good on her or herself. "It's perfect. How much?" "Over two thousand." Lea shrugged. "I'll pay for half. You have to get this dress. Let's look for jewelry!" _She's happier than a kid stuck in Disneyland over night._ Heather thought. They went up to the counter. "Heather these are perfect." She pointed to diamond earrings in a case. They were over four thousand. "Lea we don't have enough." "I'll pay!" She shouted. "I can't let you pay for these." "Please Heather. They match the dress. We can get you a bracelet too and—""Lea I'm fine. Just buy the earrings." Lea did. She babbled about what she was going to wear to the wedding. "Lea shut up!" Heather said finally. "I'm glad you're excited but geez; tone it down a bit. Anyway wanna get some pizza?" Lea nodded. "One pepperoni pizza please." Lea told someone at pizza counter in the food court. "Also two Sprites." _I love how she thinks she can order for me._ Heather thought. Lea was being a control freak. Heather hated it. They ate their pizza and left. Heather dropped Lea off and headed to the house. "Hey Naya." Heather said hiding the dress. It was in a bag but just in case. "Hey honey I'm missed you." Naya kissed her fiancée. "You wanna watch a movie? I have pizza and soda and popcorn." "I'll have a soda." "Ok. I'll go get it." Naya came back out with a pizza box, a bowl of popcorn on top and two Cokes. She cuddled up to Heather. "Amber's coming to the wedding." "Yeah so are Cory and Lea." Heather pressed 'PLAY' on the DVD remote. "What are we watching?" "Finding Nemo." Naya said. She kissed Heather gently. She looked into her blue eyes. "Wow. You're eyes are beautiful." "You're beautiful." Heather said back. She kissed her once more. Heather smiled the smile Naya went crazy for. Naya beamed. She lightly touched Heather's stomach. "Naya I love you. " "'Love you more." She kissed Heather's neck. "I can't believe we're engaged." Heather muttered. "Yeah."Naya looked up. They were thirty minutes into the movie. They dug in the popcorn bowl. Their hands touched. Naya took heather's not letting go. Heather smiled at her. The movie was over and they took their hands out of the bowl. They were oily and slick. Heather pulled Naya close still not letting go. "You're perfect." She kissed her head. "You're even more perfect." Naya smiled. She closed her eyes and 'I love you' were the last words she heard before drifting to sleep.

Seven months went quick for Heather and Naya. The wedding was in a few hours. They were in New York and the wedding space had been rented and the place had been set up. Amber was helping Naya curl her hair in one of the hotel rooms and Chris was doing her makeup. Heather was getting ready in another room. "We have a wedding gift." Amber said. "What?" The cast walked in. "Oh my gosh! Thank you Amber, Chris!" They apologized about what they said. "It's ok. You're here!" Naya smiled. _This is awesome_.

She stood on the platinum waiting for Heater to come down. Chris started to play the piano. Naya beamed. Heather walked down. She smiled. Albert smiled. Heather pulled the veil over Naya's head. "My beautiful bride." She whispered. All Naya could do was smile. She was speechless. "Heather, I love you." She whispered back. It felt like forever before she could say 'I do'. Albert said they could kiss and they did. Naya pulled away beaming. "I love you Heather Morris." "It's actually Heather _Rivera." _Naya chuckled. Amber walked up to the platinum and spoke in the microphone. "Hello everybody. I'm Amber. Well all of you know that but still. I love Heather and Naya. We all support your relationship and I'm glad I could be here." Mark walked up to the platinum. "I am so jealous Heather." Everyone chuckled. "I am so happy that you are together and I pray for all good times." Dianna was next. "Well I have nothing to say. Except this. I have always been jealous of you Naya. That's why I was such a jerk. I hope you two are together for a long time." Everyone said their wishes. "We have a surprise for you." Cory said. The rest of the crowd went up to the platinum and Chris went to the piano. They pulled out microphones. Chris started playing "Never Let You Go' by Justin Bieber.

Oh no, oh no, oh  
They say that hate has been sent  
So let loose the talk of love  
Before they outlaw the kiss  
Baby, give me one last hug

There's a dream that I've been chasing  
Want so badly for it to be reality

And when you hold my hand then I understand  
That it's meant to be

'Cause baby when you're with me  
It's like an angel came by

And took me to heaven  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes  
It couldn't be better

So let the music blast  
We gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on  
They don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long  
And this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure  
That I'll never let you go

I got my favorite girl  
Not feeling no pain, no fear  
Don't have a care in the world  
Why would I when you are here?

There's a moment I've been chasing  
And I finally caught it out on this floor  
Baby, there's no hesitation  
No reservation  
By taking a chance and more  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/j/justin_bieber/never_let_you_ ]  
Oh no, because  
It's like an angel came by  
And took me to heaven  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes  
It couldn't be better

So let the music blast  
We gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on  
They don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long  
And this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure  
That I'll never let you go

It's like an angel came by  
And took me to heaven

'Cause when I stare in your eyes  
It couldn't be better

Naya started to get teary eyed.

Take my hand  
Let's just dance  
Watch my feet  
Follow me  
Don't be scared  
Girl, I'm here

If you didn't know

Let the music blast  
We gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on  
They don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long  
And this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure  
That I'll never let you go

So don't fear  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
I am here  
Don't shed a tear  
Whenever you need me  
I'll be here  
I'll never let you go

Oh no, oh no, oh  
I'll never let you go  
Oh no, oh no, oh  
I'll never let you go

Naya smiled. "I love you." "I love you more." "Now let's get this party started!" Chord yelled. He put on the song 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson. Everyone started dancing. "Hemo I have one more surprise for you." Naya led her into the darkness. "What is it baby?" Mrs. Morris walked out of the darkness.

"I'll leave you to talk."

"Hello mom. Why did you come here?"

"I think we need to talk." Mrs. Morris said through teeth.

"What about?" "

Your wife. I am stalking her. I will kill her and I don't care who it hurts. Go dance with her while you have the chance. Heather ran off towards the reception party with tears in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Naya and Heather were already in Sweden for their honeymoon. Heather had a lot on her mind. They laid down for bed. Naya wrapped her arms around Heather's waist. "What's wrong?" Naya asked. "Nothing." "Yeah there is. You have a look in your eye that tells me." "It's ok. I don't want you to be worried." "Please tell me." Naya whispered. "I'm sorry I can't." "Why not!" "I don't want you to be scared." "Ok that's fine." Naya kissed her. "Good night Mrs. Rivera." Heather smiled. Heather went to bed with a nightmare dancing in her head:

_Naya had been kidnapped by Mrs. Morris. They were in a dark forest. Mrs. Morris had a gun in her left hand. "Please!" Naya pleaded. "Don't do this! Heather loves me." "Well I don't." "I just want to be safe. Please just stop." "Nope. Don't worry; you will be safe very soon. Any last wishes?" "Yes. Heather I love you with all my heart. And I wish you will not commit suicide because of this." "Ok you said your wish. Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven…Six…Five…Three…Two...One." Naya screamed as the bullet went through her body. Blood stained the grass. The world went black. She was dead._

Heather screamed. Naya quickly shot up. "Heather what's wrong?" Naya asked. She kissed her cheek. "Nothing. I just keep me up so I won't have any more nightmares." "Ok. What do you wanna do?" "Anything as long as I'm with you." Naya blushed. "Ok then. Tell me about your nightmare." "Why?" "Please Heather it's just gonna eat you up inside." "Fine then. Well at the reception party my mom said she's stalking you. She's gonna kill you. And in the nightmare she kidnapped you and killed you. It was all bloody. And your wish was that I won't commit suicide because of it." Naya smiled. "It is fine, Hemo. We're together. You'll protect me, I guess." "Naya, no one can protect you if the person you're trying to avoid has a gun." Naya kissed Heather's forehead. "You want give me a heart attack don't you?" "I said it would scare you." "I'm not scared of the nightmare. I'm scared for you. Enjoy yourself. There's only one thing I want: for you to be happy." She kissed Heather on the lips gently. "Please for me?" "Ok. I will but I still want to be up." "You wanna cuddle?" "Yes. You can be my teddy bear." Naya giggled. Naya held Heather in her arms.

"It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes  
it couldn't be better." Naya sang to Heather.

Heather smiled.

"So let the music blast  
We gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on  
They don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long  
And this love's too strong." Heather sang back.

"So baby know for sure,

That I'll never let you go." Naya sang back beaming. She finally had Heather all to herself. She could kiss her, hug her. "I love you." "I love you more." Naya's heart always melted when she heard the words. Naya smiled. She kissed Heather gently. "Life is perfect. Heather do you want to go do something?" "At twelve 'o' clock at night?" "Sure. There's a diner down the street." "Sure we can go." They changed and grabbed their coats. It was raining and cold. They walked to the car."Let's act like we're just friends. Ok?" Naya said. Heather nodded. They went to the diner. The waitress was trying to flirt with Heather. "So honey you got a girlfriend?" She asked. "No, but she doesn't want to date right now." The waitress ignored Naya. "There's a club about ten minutes from here. Wanna go?" Heather shook her head. "C'mon. On me." Naya stood up. "Listen, she said she didn't want to go." The waitress pushed Naya. "Naya don't." Heather pleaded. "Whatcha gonna do?" The waitress said. "I know what I'm gonna do." Naya kicked the waitress back slamming her in a table. The waitress got back up but Naya kicked her again and that time she went into the wall. Her nose was bloody. "Ma'am we'd like two hot chocolates." Naya said in a teasing voice. Naya sat down in her booth with Heather. "Naya why'd you do that?" "Because she pushed me and was messing with you." "Aweee my little Wonder Woman." Heather said. "But you still shouldn't fight like that." "Ok I won't ever again. Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." The lady walked over with a tissue on her nose. She put down two red mugs one at a time. "So honey you still wanna go to the club?" She asked Heather. Naya looked like she was going to explode. "NayNay don't!" It was too late. Naya had already poured hot chocolate on the waitress's head.


	10. Chapter 10

Naya and Heather went back to their hotel. Heather looked at Naya pouting. "How could you Naya? We could've both been arrested." "That girl was flirting with you." "But we still would've been thrown in jail." "I just don't want to lose you." "So if I did go with that girl to the club what would you have done then?" "I don't know; cry my eyes out." "Naya this isn't funny."Heather said getting back into her PJs. Naya did the same. "But she asked you when you said no." "sure she asked me. When someone touches you sure touch back but just _words_?" "I'm sorry Heather." "Yeah I'm sorry too." Heather cooled down. "I guess I sorta overreacted." She kissed Naya. "And you're still my Wonder Woman." Naya blushed as she felt Heathers hand touch her stomach. She fiddled with her bellybutton ring. "Love you." "Love you more." Naya smiled and went to sleep.

"Good morning Beautiful." "Good morning even more Beautiful." Heather leaned over to kiss her wife. "What do you want for breakfast?" "I don't know." Heather replied. "Maybe the concierge can recommend something." Naya shrugged as she changed. She wore a long sleeved red and purple striped shirt and jeans and black Swede boots. Heather wore a white jacket, white jeans and a white T-shirt and white boots. Naya heard the heavens calling. "You look great." Heather pulled her close. "You look better." Heather whispered. She kissed her wife. It was long and demanding. She put on a sparkly silver headband. They walked downstairs. A redheaded man with blue eyes stared at Heather. He kissed her hand. He said something in Swedish. Heather said something back and the man got up and Naya saw him blow Heather a kiss. Heather winked and the man practically fainted. Naya's eyes filled with jealousy. A blond haired concierge sat down. Naya could see drool falling out of his mouth. "Hello I'm Kenny. And you are?" "I'm Heather." Kenny kissed her hand. "I've never seen such a pretty American girl before. Your eyes are like two blue crystals." Naya grunted. Heather blushed. "So there's a castle here. I was wondering if you want to go." _Am I invisible? _Naya thought. "As a date?" "I um guess." "I'm sorry. I can't. But are there any good breakfast places around here?" "Yeah there's a place that has everything about ten minutes away." He wrote something down on a blue sticky note. "This address." "Thank you Kenny." Kenny looked liked he was about to faint. He gave Naya a snotty look. Naya frowned as they walked to the car. "Naya are you ok?" "Yeah." She turned. "Baby what's wrong?" Naya turned towards Heather. With her hair down she looked like an angel. "We've been here for one day and already three people have been hitting on you." "You jealous?" "Yes." Heather frowned. "I'm sorry." "Don't be. It's not your fault you look like an angel." Heather bushed. "About that club wanna go?" "Sure. Are you gonna dress like that?" "I don't know." Heather replied, pulling into the parking lot. They ordered eggs and doughnuts. They ate and left. Kenny was still at the desk. "Hey Kenny any good clubs around here?" "Yeah. Sturecompagniet. About an hour away. The drinks are really expensive. Dress right or you won't get in. I've been and there are a lot of rich hotties there." Kenny made a clicking sound at Heather. "It's huge! It's probably as big as Disneyland." Naya rolled her eyes. "Ok, thanks Kenny what time does it start?" "Ten 'o' clock." "Thanks."

Naya started getting ready for the club. She changed in to a red minidress with black wedges. She curled her hair. Heather wore a pink blouse and black skinny jeans. She also wore her white boots. "You look nice." Naya said. "Thanks. You too." They drove to the club. It cost $120 to get in. Naya walked in. The dance floor was huge. Naya walked over to the bar. "One red wine." "Coming up." The bartender said. "Thirty bucks." It wasn't soon before Naya had had five wines. She started to get a little tipsy. "Hey Heather. Wanna dance?" She said slurring her words. "When you're less drunk." "What's her problem?" She heard a whistle. Two boys were behind her. "Hello. If you're the devil, I should start being bad more often." One of them said. "Sexy." The other said. "Hey dudes. Wanna dance?" "Sure." They started dancing and Heather noticed. "Naya we're leaving!" "Why? Those boys are cool." "No they're not. They were planning to probably do something to you!" "Ok let's go I'm tired." Naya went to sleep with a headache wondering what had happened that night.

Naya woke up with Heather mumbling her name. Heather's head was on Naya's stomach. "Good morning sweetie." She said. "Hey Heather." "Hey babe I'm gonna be gone most of the day. I'm gonna come back later." "Where are you going?" "It's a surprise." "Bye, love you." "Love you more." Naya kissed her and Heather was off. She wondered what she had planned.

Heather was gone all day. She came back at seven thirty. "Change into something nice." She said walking in the bathroom. She came out in white stockings, a white coat and a long sleeved purple shirt low black Swede boots and a purple beret. Naya changed into light blue boots and blue long-sleeved shirt with a cheetah print vest. They drove to a snowy meadow with a castle off to the side. In the middle of the meadow was a small table was candlelit and steak with lemonade and peas, and mashed potatoes."Heather it's beautiful." "Beautiful dinner for a beautiful girl." Naya blushed as they walked to the table. "I'm not that pretty." "Yeah you are. You make an angel look like a gargoyle." "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." "I always tell the truth." Naya took a bite of her steak. It was tender. "This is good." "I know. And we can stay in the castle tonight. I rented it. Some of our clothes are inside." "Ok. But can we watch the moonlight? It's so pretty." "We can do whatever you want." "Well in that case I do kind of wanna….." "No Naya." "Why not?" "Because I might hurt you." "No you won't. If you do I'll tell you. Please. Numbers don't describe how much I want this." "But-""Please I know you want to too." Heather nodded. "Fine, after dinner." Dinner surprisingly went fast. She walked in the castle and pushed Heather against the door. She slid off her shirt and Naya did the same, revealing Heather's pink bra and Naya's yellow one. "Naya," Heather moaned. "Do it now." "It's better to tease you."Naya chuckled. She unclipped Heather's bra. "God Heather." She said throwing it towards the couch. Heather moaned. "The things you do to me."Heather said. Naya's mouth soon began pleasuring Heather's nipple. Heather fumbled with Naya's bra clip. "I can help you." "I don't need help." After two minutes she threw towards the couch. Naya pulled Heather's panties down and Heather did the same. Soon they walked upstairs and laid down not putting their PJs on. "You were amazing." Naya said. "Thanks." Naya chuckled. "Now that we're married we can do it five time a day."

…

**I'm sorry I haven't been putting this at the end of each chapter. Please review. I appreciate you reading. Stay beautiful!**


	11. Chapter 11

Naya woke up. She looked at Heather "Hey baby." Naya said. "Hello." Heather groaned. Naya did a sexy dance. "Don't tease me." Heather kissed Naya. Last night Naya had lived her wildest dream. Heather's phone rang. She put it on speaker.

"Hello Heather."

It was Taylor.

"Hi Taylor." Naya's eyes narrowed to slits. Why was he calling?

"What's up?"

"Listen Heather I know it sounds crazy, but I think you might be pregnant."

"What?"

"Just take a test please."

"Ok."

Naya started getting teary eyed. "Heather you didn't even tell me there was a possibility."

"Naya I just-""Why Heather? You could be pregnant with your ex's baby! Let's just get the test." "I just thought you'd be mad." "Well I would've been angry but you lied to me." Naya pulled into the parking lot of a drug store. They bought the test and scurried to the hotel. Heather went to the bathroom. "Naya it's positive." Naya looked at her with tears in her eyes. She ran out the door. She drove to the meadow where they had they're date. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Heather got out of a cab. "We need to talk." She said. "What about?" "Me being pregnant." "Heather how could you keep this from me?" "I'm sorry." "Well you're still carrying your ex's baby. Every time I see it I'll think about you and Taylor." "Would you help me raise it? You and me be its mommy?" Naya cracked a smile. "Yes I will." Naya bent down and kissed Heather's stomach. "I love you. And you're going to be the most beautiful thing in the world." Heather smiled. "I love you Naya." "I love you more."

They flew back to the USA and for the next nine months Heather and Naya looked for clothes for the baby boy. They had chosen the name Jacob and his middle name Michael. "Naya look at this one." Heather held up onesie with a duck on it. "I love it. What about this?" Naya held up one with a bow tie. "Yeah let's get, it." Suddenly Heather screamed. "Heather what is it?" "I'm going into labor." Naya cursed under her breath. They ran out of the mall and to the car. Naya sped to the hospital. "Ma'am I need a room now!" "Follow me." Naya ran to the room holding Heather by her waist. A doctor rushed in and helped Heather change. Heather laid down on the cot. Naya held her hand. "Breathe, breathe." Heather started breathing deeply. She yelped. "Push, push." The doctor said. "It hurts!" Heather yelled. "I see the head." The doctor said. He smiled through his surgical mask. Heather screamed. "You're almost there push! Stop." Heather smiled. Naya smiled back. The doctor held up a bloody figure. A nurse walked in and took the baby. Naya looked at Heather. "Well you're a mom." "You're one too." "I know." The nurse walked in with a baby boy. His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. Naya took him and he smiled. "Hi Jacob." She whispered. "I love you. I'm your mommy." He smiled. Naya kissed his forehead. She gave him to Heather. "Precious. I love you." He giggled. She kissed Naya. "Well he's taking your last name. Jacob Michael Rivera." "A beautiful baby for a beautiful mother." Naya started softly singing to Jacob. Heather joined in. Naya smiled. She had everything she wanted.

Naya woke up two months later. Jacob wasn't in his crib. "Heather where's Jacob?" "I don't know." They looked around. Naya opened the door and on the ground was a figure covered in blood. "No. This isn't happening." Heather walked to the door. She picked up the note on top of the baby. "Naya's next." She read aloud. "No. I'm not leaving. Not again. We've been married for only almost a year." "Naya, she killed our son! She'll surely kill you." "No. I won't leave." "Yes you will." "NO! Heather I will not leave you; we're married. We stay together." She nodded. "Fine. 'Can't force you." Naya nodded. They got rid of the baby. They were too depressed to have a funeral. Naya went to sleep crying.

She woke up in a hotel room. "Where am I?" "You're at a hotel." Mrs. Morris said. Naya turned. She had a gun in her left hand. "Let me go." "I'm sorry I can't do that." "Where's Heather?" "In the closet. Say your goodbyes." Heather was tied up in the closet. Naya undid the bandanna around her mouth. "Heather goodbye. I love you, but I'm gonna die." "Don't say that." "I will. But don't feel depressed. Enjoy life. I love you Heather Rivera." Naya kissed Heather. "Naya please." "I won't survive. Don't commit suicide because of this; get with someone else. I love you." "Naya I just-"Naya was already gone. Mrs. Morris smiled. "Ten…Nine…Eight...Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One." Naya screamed. Blood stained the carpet. Heather got out of the closet. "Naya! Naya!" Heather started to cry. "She's gone." The world for Naya went red, then darker until it was black.

Naya woke up from a coma in a year. She had trouble breathing. Heather visited each day. Naya opened her eyes. Heather was right next to her beaming. "You're awake." "Yeah." Heather kissed her. It was very long and demanding. Naya tried to pull away. "I'm not done." Heather mumbled, not breaking the kiss. Naya smiled. She finally pulled away. "I love you." "Love you more." "We can't be together." "Why?" "Just because; I can't explain." "But I-""I have to go. Don't try to find me. I won't see you again." A doctor walked in. "Ma'am you have a choice, you can be put to sleep, or get some medicine." "Medicine." Heather kissed Naya. "Goodbye. I love you." Naya nodded. "Love you more.' Without Heather there was a hole in her chest. It would never fill. There was no point of wishing for it; it would never come true.

…

**Please review. I haven't written in a long time. In your review tell me if I should do a sequel. Stay beautiful.**


	12. Chapter 12

Naya left the hospital. The never filled. She was too depressed to call anyone, eat, and sleep. She heard a knock at the door after about five months. Her birthday was in two months. She felt as sad as ever. She opened the door. Cory was standing there with a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper. "Happy early birthday. Lea and I are going to Caribbean for two months. Here's your present." "Thanks Cory." "You're welcome. Our fight leaves in an hour. Bye. I'm sorry about you and Heather." "It's ok. Bye Cory." She closed the door and ripped the paper off. It was a picture in a frame of Naya and Heather kissing at the wedding. "Wow." She said. She thought about Heather's soft plush lips. She started to cry. Her birthday was around the corner and she felt like a wreck. She read the note in the box. 'Happy birthday' was scrawled on the paper. Naya went upstairs and cried.

Two months went slow. She had Thanksgiving, and Christmas by herself. It was finally her birthday. "'Guess I'll reward myself by eating." She shrugged and fixed a bowl of cereal. She heard a knock. She opened the door. Heather was standing there beaming. She had a purple box in her hands. "Happy birthday." Naya ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Heather! I missed you so much." "I can tell; you look sick. When's the last time you ate?" "I don't know." Naya closed the door. Heather sat her down on her lap. "Eat and we talk." Naya quickly ate. "What do you want to do?" "Cuddle, hug, and kiss." Naya kissed Heather. "I have cake." "I don't want cake." Naya said pouting. Heather thought it was adorable. "You're cute when you do that." Heather brushed her lips to Naya's. "I love you." "Love you more. Why'd you come?" "I knew your world was falling apart." "Oh. You're right." Naya kissed Heather again. "What's with the kissing?" "We have a lot to catch up on." Naya kissed her again, this time long and demanding. Heather groaned. She smirked. "I think we should go upstairs." Naya nodded. They walked upstairs. Heather shut the door behind them. Naya pushed Heather down on the bed. Heather winced. Naya smirked not breaking the kiss. She grabbed the hem of Heather's shirt pulling it over her head. Heather did the same. Heather rose up so Naya could take off her bra. Naya unclipped it and dropped it on the ground. Heather cursed as Naya took off her bra. Naya smiled. In a matter of seconds, Heather's jeans were unzipped and down. Naya yanked them off. Heather smiled. "Do it now." "I'll wait." Heather undid Naya's jeans and pulled them down. She threw them off the bed. Naya began sucking Heather's nipple while pulling down her panties. Heather pulled down Naya's panties and gasped. "You like it?" "Yeah." Heather flipped over and she was on top. Naya began kissing her neck. They stopped. Naya laid down next to Heather. "Sorry I didn't get you anything for your birthday." Heather said. "You just gave me the best present ever. Do you want cake?" Heather nodded. They walked downstairs. Naya took out a knife. The cake said 'Happy Birthday Naya' in red frosting surrounded by flowers of all colors. It was vanilla. "Thanks Heather." "You're welcome." She took a bite. Naya passed her a can of Coke and got a can of Sprite. "What do we do now?" Heather asked, after they were done. "Well I kinda wanna..." "No Naya. We can go to a dance?" "What?" "I saw an ad for a dance, downtown." "Ok. When is it?" "Tonight at eight." "It's seven we have an hour."

They started getting ready. Naya changed into a white mini dress with a gold belt and flats. Heather wore a turquoise mini dress with black stilettos. They were off. Naya opened the door for her. They walked inside. The song 'T.G.I.F' was on. Naya and Heather walked to the corner. "We can't slow dance." "We'll go in the bathroom." Naya said. Heather nodded as the song 'U Smile' came on. _Is this a dance for eleven year-olds?_ Naya thought. They walked to the bathroom. They went in the biggest stall and locked the door. Naya put her head in Heather's neck. "I love you." "I love you more."

Naya and Heather left the dance. They went home and changed into long college T-shirts. Naya cuddled up to Heather. "I missed you." "I missed you more." Heather smiled the smile Naya went crazy for. "Why do you smile like that?" "I know it makes you crazy." "You're right." Heather chuckled. Heather kissed her wife on the head. "You're beautiful." "Thanks. You're more beautiful." Heather smiled as her lids got heavy. "Goodnight Naya." "Goodnight."

Heather woke up at ten A.M. Her flight left in two hours. "Naya I have to go to the airport." "Why?" "I have to go back to where I came from." "What?" Naya's lip wobbled. "Why?" "I just came for your birthday; I'm not staying." "Oh you aren't?" "No." "When are you coming back?" "When I can. But I have to go now; it takes an hour to get there." "Can you stay?" "No. My mom doesn't know I'm here." "Bye." "Bye." Heather kissed Naya passionately. "I love you." "Love you too." Heather walked out the door. Naya started to cry. It was a cycle: Heather would come, and Naya'd be happy. Then she'd leave and Naya be depressed until she came back. When she said when she said she'd come back when she could, that could be two years from now. She thought she had heather all to herself. It was exactly the opposite; they were married by law, but it was like they weren't together. What couple only sees their spouse like, once a year?

Darren came by one day. He was frowning. "What Darren?" Darren rolled his eyes. "The cast told me about Heather. You have to eat." "Why?" "I heard she came for your birthday. That was three months ago." "Darren I'm fine." "No you are not. You have to eat something. Crackers, cereal." "Fine then." Naya took a cracker out of the box. "That's it. You have to move in with me." "Why?" "Because Naya, you're killing yourself. You look colorless." "Fine. If you'll shut up." Naya quickly put shorts and a shirt and a pair of sweats in a suitcase. Naya walked to her car and followed Darren to his flat. Naya walked in and sat on the loveseat. "The cast and I are going to dinner at a Chinese restaurant. Wanna come?" "No." "Why?" "I'm too depressed." "That's it! You sit around moping about Heather. Get over it." "I can't." "Why?" "I love her." "Well I bet it isn't taking over her life. You don't eat, sleep." Darren sniffed. "When's the last time you took a shower?" He said, disgusted. "I don't know. I haven't had the energy." "Fine. Be sad and mope around Chris's house, Kevin's house, Lea and Cory's house. Not mine. Go take a shower and get out." Naya did and came out in blue sweats. "And here is a phone number of a friend I think is good for you." Darren said. He handed her a pink sticky note. Naya tore it up. "Isn't it clear; me and Heather are meant to be together!" "Then why aren't you together right now? Why Naya? Because it is DANGEROUS. Her mom is dangerous. Get over it. Nothing is worth your life. So you can mope and be mad and sad at your house. You are not going to ruin _my _life." Naya shrugged and walked out. She went to Cory and Lea hoping they'd take her in. They did. They went to the restaurant. Darren was in a collared shirt and a blazer. They sat at a booth. Naya slid in between Mark and Kevin. She played with her Lo Mein. "Naya you ok?" Mark asked. "Yeah." "Hey guys." Dianna said. "I heard Heather met a guy named Zachary at her place." Amber sighed. Naya's lip wobbled. "Oh she did?" Naya got up. "How far away is the lake from here?" "About ten minutes." Cory said. "No! Naya you will no took Naya's commit suicide." Naya shrugged. "In heaven you have no fears or worries. It's the only way I'll be happy. Thank you guys for your help." Naya opened the door and Heather was standing there. She had tears in her eyes. She yanked Naya inside and to the bathroom. "You were going to commit suicide?" "Yes. Without you I just—""shut up. You don't care about your life." She moved a strand of hair out of Naya's face. "But I just need you Heather. It's like living without air." Heather took Naya's face in her hands. "Please don't do this." She whispered. "For me." Naya couldn't say no to Heather's face. It was like saying no to a baby. "What will it take?" Naya wanted to say that they get back together, but Heather would say no. "Just kiss me. And I won't do it." Heather kissed Naya passionately. It was more than fireworks. "I love you." "I love you too. But promise me one thing." "What?" "You won't think about committing suicide ever. You won't let depression take over your life." "I won't." Naya lied. Without Heather it was impossible. "How did you know I was going to commit-""It doesn't matter. Just don't." she pressed a kiss to Naya' forehead. She dashed out of the bathroom into the woods, leaving Naya alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Naya punched the wall. She cried until Amber came in. "Naya, we're gonna go now. I put your left over's in a to-go box." She wrapped the Latina in a hug. "It's ok." "No it's not." Naya muttered. "I need Heather." "Well we can talk later." Amber walked out the door. Naya walked out and everyone was getting up from the table. She thanked everyone and walked to Lea and Cory's car. Naya got in the back seat. Cory started humming. Lea was texting. Naya got out of the car. Her phone rang. _Heather?_ She thought.

"Hello."

"Hey baby."

"I have good news."

"What?"

"My mom is in jail! She's sentenced to 120 years. We can be together. There is no fine."

"Really? I'll meet you at my house."

"Ok. In twenty minutes."

Naya hung up. "Cory, drive me home!"

He did and Heather was already there. "Heather!" Naya ran up to her. She kissed her lips. "I can't believe we can be together now!" Heather chuckled. "I heard a tornado warning. It's already storming." Naya smiled. "Fine. We can go in the closet." Naya quickly heated up two hamburgers and got Sprite and crackers. She rushed to the closet. Heather was in there with her legs crossed. She sat Naya down in her lap. She took a bite of her burger. Mayo was around of her mouth. Naya laughed. "What's wrong?" "There's mayo around your mouth; but it looks adorable." Naya kissed her wife. Heather wiped her mouth. Naya yawned."Tired?" "No." "Yeah you are. Your eyelids look heavy. You haven't slept in months." Heather cradled Naya in her arms. She started to sing softly. Naya shivered. "You cold baby?" "Yes." Heather draped a quilt over Naya. She was close to sleeping and her eyes popped open. "Naya." "What?" "Why won't you go to sleep?" "I'm scared when I wake up I won't be in your arms." Heather kissed Naya. "Baby, I'm sorry all the pain I caused you. I won't ever do it again. Please go to sleep." Heather kissed her once more. The storm was getting bad. "Ok I will. Goodnight. I love you." "I love you more."

Naya woke up in Heather's arms. Heather was up and kissed Naya. "Good morning princess." "Why are you up?" Naya asked. "I spent all night looking at you." Naya kissed Heather again. "Well go to sleep. I'll have breakfast made when you are up." "I'm not tired. I swear." "Fine. I'll make breakfast. The streets are flooded. The interviewer called for that singing job. He's coming here at ten." "Ok." Naya walked downstairs. She got out the ingredients for strawberry pancakes. She started singing:

_Me and Heather sitting_

_In a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

Heather walked in. "I'm sorry I just-""Don't worry." She cut Naya off with a kiss. "It was the cutest thing in the world." Naya smiled. "They're ready." Naya put the pancakes on a plate. Naya sat in Heather's lap. Heather took a fork. She fed Naya a forkful of pancake. Naya kissed Heather's head. There was a knock at the door. A man with gray hair was standing there with a laptop case. "Hello. Is this the address of Heather Morris?" "Yes. C'mon in." He sat on the sofa and Heather came down. She had on jeans and a T-shirt but it really turned Naya on. She winked. Heather flushed. "Hi Mr. O'Neil." "Hello Mrs. Morris. Let's get to it. Are you comfortable with her sitting here? It is fine by me." Heather nodded and Naya sat down. "So your resume says you are on _Glee._ How long have you been on?" "Three years. Ever since the show started." He nodded. Naya tuned out until she heard the final question: "Who is your husband?" He got up. "Well you see me and Naya are married." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry but you would've got the job; except we don't hire lesbians or gays. Have a good day." He walked to the door as Naya ran upstairs. She cried into her pillow. Heather walked up and sat down. "What's wrong?" "B-b-because of me, y-you didn't get the j-j-job." "How does it fall on you?" "If I would've stayed upstairs we wouldn't be in this situation." "Baby, it's ok?" "No it is not. Because of me your career is being hurt. We can't lie. I'm not good enough. You don't want a Latina, dumb, ugly girl like me. I'm a piece of crap." Naya whined. Heather laid down next to her. "You are perfect. No, more than perfect. I love you because, you are Latina. And you are smart and very beautiful." She kissed Naya again. "And you are not a piece of crap." Heather smiled. Naya grabbed a tissue out of the box. "Well I still think we should break up. Like stay married, but go separate ways. You can stay here though." Heather nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower." "Ok. I'm gonna-""Take it with me?" Naya's heart skipped a beat. _Did she ask me that? _"Uh, sure." "You don't want to?" "Well I do." "Fine, then." Heather's sassy attitude turned Naya on. "Trying to be sexy?" Naya smirked. "Well I am. Am I doing a good job?" "Yeah. I'll get some clothes to wear." Naya picked out sweats and a purple bra and panties set. Heather picked out the same thing with green bra and panties. Naya ran the water. It was soon time to get in. Both their clothes littered the floor. Naya got in and Heather smiled. Naya held Heather close. "We won't ever get times like this again." Naya whispered. "I know. I just love you. We have to enjoy it." "I know." They stood there for a minute. Not talking or moving. Just standing in each other's arms.

Naya and Heather got out. "Well I should probably call Mr. O'Neil." Naya nodded. She handed Heather the house phone. Heather dialed the number.

"Hello. Martin O'Neil here for Modest. How may I assist you?" He spoke quickly.

"Hi. It's Heather Morris. You came to my house like two hours ago."

"Oh. Hi Heather. How may I help you?"

"Well me and Naya broke up. So can I get the job?"

"Of course!" He sounded more excited than a kid in a candy store.

_Probably only cares about money._ Heather thought.

"Cool when do I start?"

"Come by Sunset Studios at twelve tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok. Thanks so much."

"Any time. See you soon."

"Congrats." Naya said. "Do you wanna cuddle one last time?" Heather nodded. Naya sat in Heather's lap. "I'll always love you." Naya whispered. "I'll always love you more." Heather said into Naya's neck. Naya kissed her wife's head. "I love you." "You just said that." Heather replied. "I want you to know." "Ok. But we should go to bed." "Sure. We've been cuddling for the whole day." Heather smiled. She changed into her elephant pajamas and Naya changed into her rainbow ones. Heather leaned over to kiss her. "No kissing." Naya said. Heather sighed and turned. Naya went to sleep wondering if breaking up was a good idea.

**sorry for not putting footnotes. GUYS PLEASE REVIEW. I need feedback. And I want to thank you for reading. I love you guys. Even though I haven't met you I can tell you guys are sweet. Stay pretty.**


	14. Chapter 14

Naya woke up stressed. She had a lot on her mind. She dumped the love of her life and felt bad. Yet, if Heather was with her, the media made it clear she wouldn't find work. Naya sighed. It felt like forever since she felt Heather's soft plush lips. "I'm hungry." Naya said aloud. Heather woke up, at the sound of Naya's voice. "Good morning." Naya smiled. She wanted to kiss her, but knew she couldn't. "Good morning." Heather blew Naya a kiss. "I would kiss you, but since we are kinda broken up. I still love you though." "And I still love you more." Naya chuckled. Heather looked at an alarm clock on the nightstand. "I have my sound check in two hours. Let's grab breakfast and get ready." Naya nodded. She fixed a bowl of oatmeal. Heather's phone rang. "It's that stupid Martin O'Neil." She pouted. If he thought he was even going to make a sixteenth less of money off of Heather, she would've been out of there as fast as you can say _pumpkin_. She answered annoyed.

"Hello Mr. O'Neil."

"Hello Heather!" He sounded cheery. A little bit _too_ cheery.

"Well I wanted to remind you about the sound check at ten."

"I remembered." Heather said, annoyance in her voice.

"Well it is never bad to have a reminder." He fake chuckled.

"Well, I'll be there."

"Ok. We're on for ten?"

"Yes sir." Heather knew it was a rhetorical question; if she would've said no he would've said, 'Be here at ten or deal is off.'

"Well it's about nine thirty. We better hurry." Naya put her bowl up. She walked upstairs. She changed into a pale blue T-shirt with a teal sweatshirt under it. Heather wore jeans and a tank top. "Ready?" Naya asked. "Yeah." "They walked to Heather's car. Naya slid into the passenger's seat. They drove to the studio and got there with two minutes to spare. They went to the check in desk told to go to room 35. Mr. O'Neil was in the room with two other guys with a dopey smile on his face. "Heather. My little money maker!" She hugged him. "And is this your limo driver? She isn't exactly dressed up." He said. Naya. Naya rolled her eyes. "I'm Naya." She muttered. He smacked his forehead. "Oh! You were at Heather's house during the interview!" She nodded. "Well can I offer anyone of you a coffee, chamomile tea, flavored, bottled or sparkling water?" Naya knew he was only kissing up because she knew Heather and she knew each other. If they didn't he wouldn't of given her a second look. "I'll have flavored water. Cherry." Naya said. "I'll have a plain tea." Heather said. Martin walked over to the mini-fridge. He walked to the door as he passed Naya her bottle. "I'll get this tea made." He smiled and walked out the door. The guys were pretty quiet. They introduced themselves; a blond with blue eyes his name was Cameron. A red head with freckles was named Frank. Martin came back in with a small green and pink cup. "Here you go. Finish up and we'll get started." He licked his lips. "By the way- you have an interview with Live! With Kelly in two months." Heather nodded. "When?" "December, 19." Heather nodded again. "Well, I'm ready." She walked to the microphone. They did sound check, as Naya thought about her and Heather. They still were married but technically not together. She loved her much but wanted her to have money coming in. "Naya we're done." Heather said an hour later. "Ok. Let's get some food. I'm starving." Naya nodded. "Thanks Martin." "You're welcome." Naya and Heather stopped at a McDonald's. Heather got out and let Naya out. They signed autographs as they walked to the counter. A young Hispanic girl was there on her Blackberry. She didn't seem to care about work. "Hello ma'am." She looked up. "OMG! You-you're Naya Rivera! I'm a huge gleek! I love you." She said breathless. "May I have your autograph?" "Sure. What's your name?" "I-I'-" The manager walked to the counter. "This is Julie." He turned to Julie. "I told you to start work." He turned to Naya. "I'm sorry about-" He paused amazed. "I didn't realize we had special guests. Naya Rivera and Heather Morris. Welcome." "Thank you." They both said in unison. "What would you like?" The manager asked. Heather went first. "Four piece chicken nugget, large fry, and a small hamburger with mustard and a medium drink." She said. Naya went next. "Same thing as her except no mustard on the burger." "Ok." Julie passed them two cups. "That'll be fifteen dollars and eight cents; 10% off." "We can't let you do that." "No really." Julie smiled. "Ok. If you like." Naya pulled some bills and change out of her purse. "Here's your autograph." They thanked both of them. Heather got lemonade and Naya got Hi-C. They sat at a booth near the back. Naya took a bite out of her burger. "This is nice. A nice lunch with my wife." Naya whispered so soft, even if you were an inch away from here you wouldn't hear. Naya's eyes met Heather's. It took all her strength to not kiss her. Heather smiled. "Don't. We're in public." "I couldn't do it anyway." Naya whispered. She cracked a smile. "You gonna eat those nuggets?" Heather laughed.

Naya's two months were desperate. Every time she saw Heather she wanted to kiss her and pounce. But she didn't. It was getting colder and she didn't have anyone to cuddle with. The interview was in six hours. Naya was nervous but didn't know why. She had breakfast. She had decided just to watch it on TV. She got a mug of hot cocoa and grabbed a quilt. The show was on.

"Hello! I'm Kelly and today we have a special guest; _Glee_'s Heather Morris!" Heather walked on stage.

"Hi Heather."

"Hi."

"We have a great show. We heard you got a job. First one in three years."

"Yup."

"Well how has that been going?"

"Good. I mean I love singing and doing what I do. It's pretty cool. I live the dream thousands of people want to be reality every day."

"I feel you. So what is it with you and Naya Rivera?"

"We used to date."

"So how does it feel? Being a role model for millions and being gay."

"Well, I want to show my fans that I don't care about what people think."

"Cool. So I guess Naya was pretty stupid. What I heard."

Heather bit her lip. She stood up.

"Here's the truth! I am in love. With Naya Rivera. She is my wife. We are legally married. And she's not stupid. She's smart, funny, beautiful, and sweet. And I feel so right in her arms. She loves me and I love her. And I would rather have her than any job. I don't care about your stupid policy anymore, about lesbians and gays. Naya you are probably watching this. And I love you. I love you so much. More than gold, diamonds, and I don't ever want to lose you."

Naya turned the TV off. _Wow._ She thought. Her wife just admitted her love for her on national television.

Heather arrived at her house twenty minutes later. She opened the door and then was running into Naya's arms. She kissed her passionately not caring who was watching. "I love you." Naya said. She moved a strand of hair out of the blonde's face. "I love you more." Heather kissed her again. Naya missed her lips, her scent. "Are we officially together forever?" "Yeah. Nothing can separate us. Not in a million years." Heather replied. Made more hot chocolate. Snow was falling. Naya put her head in Heather's neck. "What do you want for Christmas?" Heather whispered.

"I have all I ever want." Naya kissed Heather gently. "You."

And without a doubt that would be all she ever needed forever.

…

**Thanks for reading guys. Please review. I thank you for all your support. And I would like to send a shout out to LesbenesegleeK. You helped me a lot. Stay pretty. J**


	15. Chapter 15

Naya and Heather spent two hours, watching the snow and kissing each other and telling the other they loved them. Heather pressed a kiss to Naya's hair. "I love you," She whispered. "More than anything." "I love you more." Naya said back. She kissed her wife on the cheek. "Naya really. What do you want for Christmas?" "I have you. _You ._With you I have everything I need. I don't need diamonds or pearls. You are worth so much more than any of that stuff." Naya smiled. Heather's eyes were watery. "I love you more." She hugged Naya. Naya passed her a tissue. Her cell phone rang. Naya already knew who it was; Martin O'Neil begging for forgiveness. "If he says anything you don't approve of give me the phone." Naya said. Heater nodded. She sighed.

"Hello, Martin."

"Heather! On the show what was THAT?"

"It was me quitting."

"Why?"

"I don't like your rules." Heather said, simply.

Heather could see him on his knees begging.

"Please Heather. Come back. I'll change the policy. I'll give you double, triple. I'll-"

"Sorry, Martin. Bye."

She ran to Naya and twirled her around. "Well baby, I did it." "Yeah you did it." Naya kissed her wife.

Christmas was around the corner. In two days. Heather and Naya had all ready put up the tree. They were walking around downtown hand in hand not caring who was watching. Naya was window shopping. Heather was too. "I'm gonna go in here." Naya said. She walked in a shop that sold gourmet candy. A young man was at the counter. "Hello. Welcome to Candy Shoppe. How may I help you?" "I would like a candy basket. Medium. Everything, and extra on the chocolate." "Yes ma'am. $45.00." Naya passed him some bills. Another man came out with a basket filled with Skittles, M&Ms, Snickers, and Reeses and other candies. "Thanks." "No problem." Naya quickly put the basket in the car, so Heather wouldn't see. Her phone buzzed.

_Where are you? I miss you. –Heather_

Naya texted back.

_I'm in the center of downtown. I miss you more._ –_Naya_

Heather met up with Naya in ten minutes. Heather kissed her cheek. "Hi baby. Did you get any candy?" "No." Naya kissed Heather passionately. "I have nothing to hide now." Heather smiled. "We'd better go." Naya nodded. They walked to the car. Naya smiled. "Baby, I love you." "Love you more." The city was covered with blankets of snow. Heather carried Naya in bridal-style. "Baby can you go to upstairs? The phone's ringing." Naya said. "Ok." Naya quickly got the basket and hid it in her secret mini fridge. Heather didn't know about it. "The phone wasn't ringing." Heather said. "Ok. My mistake." Naya smiled. They took showers and put on their PJs. Naya turned on the heat. "It's cold." "I know. I'll keep you warm." Heather said. She kissed Naya. "Goodnight." "Goodnight. Love you." "Love you more."

It was soon Christmas morning. Naya turned to see Heather not next to her. There was a note.

_Hi honey,_

_Meet me at the meadow off Route 45 at seven thirty._

_Love,_

_ Heather_

_P.S. Merry Christmas_

Naya bit her lip. What could she have planned?

Naya changed into a green and white striped dress with white leggings and flats. She walked to her car with the basket and the poem she wrote for Heather. She drove to the meadow to see the cast wearing green. There was a stage. Heather walked from behind it. She sat at the white grand piano. She winked at Naya. She and the cast started singing:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you  
I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

Heather jumped off stage and took Naya's hands. She pulled her on stage.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby  
Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You  
Oh all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

"Merry Christmas." Heather said. "Merry Christmas, Rudolph." Naya said, referring to Heather's nose red from the cold. "I love you." "I love you too. And there's more." Heather pulled something out of her pocket. It was a necklace case. She opened it. Inside was a locket made of gold. Love and Always was on the front. On the back was Heather's signature engraved. Inside was a picture of Naya and Heather. Naya wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you. Merry Christmas." She looked down ashamed. "What's wrong baby?" "You did all this and all I got was a stupid candy basket." "It's not stupid. It's from you. If you got me a rock, I'd be happy." Naya picked up the basket and poem. "I wrote this; it's not that good." "That's alright." Heather read it. "I love it. And I love you." Naya smiled. Heather put a piece of mistletoe over them. "Under the mistletoe." They kissed. "So what did you really want for Christmas?" "Just one thing: your kiss." Heather whispered. Naya leaned in. Her lips touched Heather's. Matthew walked up to Naya. "Merry Christmas." "Thanks guys. Merry Christmas. Heather, do you wanna dance? I mean, Chris can you play another Christmas song?" "Sure. What song?" "Baby, It's Cold Outside." Chris nodded. Matthew walked to up to the stage. Chris started playing. Naya wrapped her hands around Heather's neck."I didn't say I wanted too." Heather said. "Well do you?" Naya kissed her. "We can just kiss." Naya smirked. "I want to dance. I was kidding." Heather dipped Naya. "I think this has been the best Christmas ever." Naya smiled. "Yeah. And to let you know, we're having a Christmas party tonight. I already have materials." "Ok. Who are you inviting?" "The cast. No one else would come." "Ok. Are you hosting?" "Yep." Naya smiled. "You didn't have to do this-"Heather cut her off with a kiss. "You deserve it though. Actually, more. You dealt with me being gone for a year and half. And another year and a half. We've been married for four years." "Happiest four years ever." Naya kissed her wife. "Well, don't about that. Talk about good times." "Yeah. I will." "And Heather, how did you know I was you know, going to commit suicide?" Naya looked up at Heather. "I just took a lucky guess." "Heather really. How did you know?" "I just-. I have to go." Heather ran off into the grove of trees. Naya followed her quickly. It was dark and Naya had to use a flashlight app on her phone. She finally found Heather on a log crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" "I wanna tell you how I knew; I just can't. If I told you would you hate me?" "Not in a million years." "I kept my distance; I snuck away from mom and watched you from a distance. So, if you did anything dangerous I could steer you the other way. If I showed my face, you'd get excited. Then you'd get depressed when I left." "Heather, a minute with you is worth a more than million years without you. You know I wouldn't care." Heather kissed Naya. "I know. But I love you. I just don't want you to be sadder than you already were." Naya kissed Heather cupping her cheeks. "I love you." "I love you so much more." Heather smiled. "You are so perfect." "You're even more perfect than that." Naya replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Naya and Heather walked back to the meadow hand in hand. "Thanks for coming guys; remember guys our place at nine." All of them nodded. "Will there be cookies? I love cookies!" Harry said. "Yes there will be cookies." Naya chuckled. Everyone made their way to Vanessa's van since they carpooled. Naya walked to the stage. Heather did as well. Naya held Heather not wanting to ever let go. She was married to an angel. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Naya asked. She took Heather's hand. "No." Naya laughed. "We should probably get going. The party starts at nine." Heather nodded. They walked to Naya's car. "There is one thing I want." Naya said. "What?" "I want a baby. Like I know we can't have one, but how about adopting one?" Heather bit her lip. "Heather, your mom is in jail now. She wouldn't hurt our baby." "I know. It's just raising a child is a big responsibility." "I know. Please Heather. We could be mommies." Naya smiled. Heather imagined holding an adorable baby. Rocking it to sleep, feeding it. "Well, we could look into it." Heather got onto the highway. "Thanks baby." "No problem." Naya and Heather got home quickly. They quickly set out the cookies, cake, soda and juice and the finger sandwiches and a little bit of alcohol for some people. Nine 'o'clock came quickly. Mark, Lauren, Lea, Dianna, and Matthew carpooled. Vanessa had a van and drove everyone else. "Let's get this party started!" Mark yelled. "Mark, the beer is in the kitchen." Heather said, laughing. "Good. I'm thirsty." Mark ran to the kitchen. Lauren walked in beaming. "Merry Christmas!" "Thanks, Lauren." She walked in and sat on the couch. Everyone followed Lauren inside. "Who wants to play a game?" "I do!" "Truth or dare?" Lea suggested. Everyone nodded. Everyone sat in a circle on the floor. Dianna started off. "Naya, truth or dare?" "Truth." Naya said, without hesitation. "Is it true you've always been gay?" Naya blushed. "Yes." She said in a small voice. Heather wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her cheek. "You don't need to be embarrassed." Heather said, lovingly. Naya kissed her on the lips. "I know. It's just… ""See Dianna! Look what you did." Lauren shouted. Harry nodded while munching on a sugar cookie. "Truth or dare, Dianna." Naya said, slyly. "Dare." "I dare you to go out with Lea. And no Lea, you won't be considered gay, neither will you Dianna." Naya wanted to give Dianna a taste of her own medicine. Dianna gave Naya an angry look. "Fine. I will." Cory looked confused and Lea was smiling. She bent over and whispered in Dianna's ear, "I prefer you over Cory any day." Dianna kissed Lea deeply. Dianna pulled away. She looked at everyone. They had shocked looks on their faces. She ran down the hall, crying. Naya got up. "I'll talk to her." Naya ran to the bathroom, where she heard sobs. "Dianna?' Naya said, cautiously. "GO AWAY!" Dianna yelled, through tears. "Dianna please let me in." Dianna unlocked the door. Her mascara was running. "Hey. Wanna talk?" Dianna nodded. Naya put down the toilet seat and sat down. Dianna sat on the rug you stepped on when you got out of the bathtub. "Why'd you do it?" Naya asked. "I-I am in love with h-her. Naya was shocked. Dianna and Lea were close, but Naya was surprised Dianna was in love with her. "Really?" Dianna nodded and talked about all the dreams and fantasies Dianna had about Lea. One was when Lea had rented out Disney World, and they spent the day alone. Another one where they walked on the boardwalk. Dianna talked about how she thought her smile lit up the room, and how she thought she was the most beautiful thing alive. When she was done pouring her heart out, it was silent. "Whoa." Naya said. Dianna must've really trusted her. She had poured out all her feeling to her. "But she's with Cory." Dianna started to cry again. Naya knew how painful it was to love someone, that didn't love you back. What made it worst was that they loved someone else. "That's ok. At least confront her." Dianna nodded. "I will. Should I do it now?" "No, somewhere more private. Like later tonight." There was a knock at the door. Heather was standing there pouting. "I missed you. Plus I got dared to kiss you, until my lips fell off." Heather smirked, pulling Naya close. They kissed, their tongues dancing. They looked at Dianna on the floor. "You guys go ahead." She smiled as Lea walked over to the door. Dianna immediately was a million times happier. "Hey Di. We need to talk." Dianna nodded, as Heather and Naya went back to the living room. "So Di, why? You looked disgusted when we got that dare." "I know." Dianna took a deep breath. "I love you Lea." "As a fri-" "No, more than a friend. Every time Cory kisses you my heart breaks. I love you so much. I dream about you. I dream of us being a couple. Me holding you, kissing you." Lea licked her lips leaning in. She kissed Dianna gently. Dianna pulled away. Lea's eyes were sparkling. "So what about that date? I like Italian food." Dianna laughed. "So do you love me too? I mean be honest." "Well I do. But I feel bad dumping Cory." Lea kissed Dianna. _Thank you, Lord. _Dianna thought. Lea Michele said she loved her. Cory was the only thing in her way. "I'll dump him." Lea stood up. She looked at Dianna. "Bye Di. I love you." "Love you too." Dianna pumped her fist in the air, smiling.

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I have a ton of homework. By the way I deleted some of my stories. I had too much on my plate. At first I was going to keep them up and not post, but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting. STAY PRETTY :):):):):):):):):):)!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, but this chapter will be kind of long. This is an important chapter since its kinda foreshadowing on when Heather and Naya get the baby and a little Dianna and Lea romance in between. They will probably be getting the baby in the next chapter or the chapter after.**

**Enjoy, and please review. I haven't been getting a lot, so I don't know what I'm messing up on. I'm a published author but haven't written in a while. For those who have been reviewing thank you so much. I would like to send a shout-out to everybody who put me on their favorites list. I want to hug you right now. I'll stop chatting now, so sit back grab some popcorn and read! **

The party was soon over. Everyone had a good time. Naya looked at sleeping Heather. "C'mon baby, let's get you upstairs." Naya carefully picked her up. "Naya, Naya." She mumbled in her sleep. Naya smiled. _She's dreaming of me. _Naya smiled at her sleeping beauty. She carefully laid Heather down on the bed. "I love you." "I love you, too." Heather said back. Naya smiled. Even in her sleep, she understood her. Naya changed into a TCU T-shirt and got into bed. "Goodnight princess." Naya kissed Heather's forehead. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Naya woke up late the next morning. Heather was already up, fixing breakfast. They were having eggs, orange juice and strawberry pancakes. Heather grabbed a wooden tray and carefully walked upstairs. She opened the door waking Naya up. "Hey Hemo." Naya looked at the tray. "Who made my favorite breakfast?" Naya asked, raising an eyebrow. "I did. You are going to be pampered; a late Christmas present." Naya's heart melted. _I have the best wife ever._ Naya thought. "Do you want to share?" "Sure." Naya herself comfy in Heather's lap. "So, you don't even ask to sit in my lap?" Naya easily got up and Heather easily pushed her back down. "I didn't say get up." Heather fed Naya a bit of scrambled egg. "This is good." Naya took the glass of juice and drank a bit. "Thanks. A princess deserves the best meal possible." Heather smiled, as she fed Naya some pancake. "Thanks. But I don't deserve it." "Yeah you do. You deserve diamonds, pearls, and gold." "Thanks. We should start looking for babies to adopt. I suggest some who haven't been born yet so they can get used to us at an early age." Heather nodded. She grabbed her laptop and went to a popular adoption site. They dialed the number of the agency.

"Hello. You have reached Chosen Child Adoption Services. Bill Collins, speaking."

"Hi, Mr. Collins. This is Naya Rivera. We'd like to adopt a newborn baby."

"Ah. Ok. May I have your number, e-mail, social security number, address, and zip code?"

Naya gave him the information.

"Thanks. Mrs. Rivera it will take a while for me to get back to you. It takes about six months to find someone wanting to give up a child for adoption; and you will have to pay the medical bills for a pregnant woman. And on average your total will be ten grand." Naya wasn't surprised. Her friend had told her all the fees she had to pay when she was adopting her son, Xavier. Naya had over two million saved, so ten grand wasn't that much. Naya explained to Heather everything Bill had said. Naya kissed her fully on the lips. "I'm going to be a mommy!" Heather exclaimed. "No. _We're_ going to be mommies." Naya laughed and kissed Heather on the lips, again.

Meanwhile, Dianna and Lea were cuddling in Dianna's bedroom. "Di, I love you." Dianna smiled. She always wanted to hear those words, from Lea. "I love you, too." Lea moved a strand of hair out of Dianna's face and kissed her. Dianna kissed back eagerly. "Well what do you wanna do?" Lea asked. "Nothing. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Lea smiled, making Dianna's heart melt. "Well, here it is." Lea grabbed Dianna's hand."We could've done this earlier." Lea said. "I know. I was scared. I didn't know what came over me, when I kissed you." "Don't be sorry. I love you." Everyone except Cory seemed to be happy.

The phone rang. It had been a year since Naya and Bill Collins had spoken. It was him.

They were looking for any baby; it could be from China, France, India, Africa, or Australia. They just wanted a baby to love on.

"Hello."

"Hello Bill."

Bill sounded cheery.

"Good news! We found a pregnant woman from Canada. She's giving birth in July."

July was nine months from then. They were extremely excited.

"Do you have her information Bill?"

"Yep."

Naya grabbed a notepad and wrote down the woman and her boyfriend's name which were Jake Williams and Amanda Payette, and their email and number.

"Well, give them a call. You have already paid the fees and such so you can call them."

"Thank you Bill. We appreciate it."

"No problem. I hope everything goes well."

"So do I. Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

The line went dead. She passed Heather the notebook. "You gonna give them a call?" She asked. "Duh. I'll do it now." Naya grabbed the house phone and dialed the number. After five rings someone picked up.

"Hello." Said a woman's voice, flowing like waves.

"Hello. This is Naya Rivera. We heard you were giving a baby up for adoption."

"Oh, yes! Would you like to adopt?"

"Yes ma'am. You are with the Chosen Child Adoption services?"

"Yes. I am giving birth in July. Are you going to adopt?"

"Yes. I have already paid the fees."

"Great! Can you meet me at my house? I live in Stratford."

"When?" Naya asked. She didn't expect flying to Canada with Heather. She had more than enough money, though.

"Well, in a six months. I mean that's when I'm free. When it fits your schedule is fine."

"A week is fine. I can't wait to meet you. What's your address? Ms. Payette gave Naya her address and zip code.

"Great. Thank you Ms. Payette."

"Call me Amanda. By the way big fan."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"No problem. Merci. I really appreciate it."

Naya snapped her fingers trying to remember how to say 'you're welcome' in French.

"De rien," Naya finally thought of.

Amanda laughed.

"Good job. I am guessing you do not speak fluent French."

"Yeah, you're right. But your English is awesome."

"Well, I've taken some classes. What does 'awesome' mean?"

"It means great, excellent."

"Oh. Cool. Thanks."

"Au revoir."

"Au revoir, Ms. Rivera."

The line went dead. Amanda would probably explain why they were giving the baby up for adoption. Heather looked at Naya with a dopey smile on her face. "I heard you speaking French." Naya blushed. "I have one phrase down: Je t'aime."

Heather smiled. "Really? And where did you learn that?" Naya pecked her on the lips. "A French fairy told me." Heather smiled. "Well I Je t'aime you more." Naya smiled. "So, what do you wanna do? We already have done our Thanksgiving shopping." "Let's relax. I mean we can watch a movie." Heather took Twilight: Eclipse, Hunger Games, and Harry Potter off a shelve. "I've watched all of them." Naya laughed. "But let's watch," Naya narrowed her eyes. "Harry Potter." She said in a sorcerers' voice. Heather giggled. "Great." She put the DVD in the DVD player. The movie began to play promos. "Naya," Heather began "Do you think we'll be good parents?" Heather was worried, and Naya was as well. "I mean, are we ready? What happened with Jacob-" Naya looked at Heather, confused. "Heather, what happened with Jacob wasn't our fault. Relax. We'll be great parents. We have to start thinking of names." Heather nodded. Naya stroked her chin. "If it's a girl, I think Zoey Elizabeth." Heather thought a moment. _Zoey Elizabeth Rivera. _ She thought. _Sounds like a very pretty name. _She nodded in agreement. "You came up with it so fast." Naya shook her head. "I actually came up with it months ago; we're just discussing it now." Heather nodded, thoughtfully. "Why my name?" "Because I like it." Naya said, simply. "Thanks. What about for a boy Justin Zachary?" Naya nodded slowly. She liked both names. "Great we have the names all we have to do is wait to meet Amanda." Heather smiled. They were both thinking, _Being a mom will be great!_


	18. Chapter 18

**I forgot to tell you; there will be some French in this story. It's fine if you don't speak it. It will be simple phrases. For example, bonjour means 'hello' au revoir mean 'goodbye' etc. And I'm sorry last time it took so long to post. I really would like more reviews. I'd do anything for them. So sit back, relax, and READ! Sorry it took so long to post! JJJJJJJJJJJ**

Dianna and Lea were at a seafood restaurant. They were happy together, but why did they feel so guilty? Lea dipped a shrimp in tartar sauce. Dianna could always read Lea's expression. A normal person would think her face was blank, but Dianna knew something was wrong. "Honey, what's wrong?" Dianna asked, gently. "Nothing." Lea turned away. "I know something is." Dianna said. Lea gasped. Dianna looked in that direction. There Cory was with another girl. She had hazel eyes, light brown hair and a fur coat even though it was fairly warm outside. Dianna dropped her fork. There were paparazzi all around the table snapping pictures. A lady in her twenties walked to them with a microphone with '_Fox 4' _on the label. "Hi, Maria Rosebush here with _Glee_ star Cory Monieth. So Cory who's the mystery girl?" Before Cory could speak the girl took the microphone. "I'm Jessica Ann Barber!" She said, proudly. Maria snatched it back. "Thank you Jessica," she said annoyance in her voice. Maria was pretty, maybe even prettier, than Jessica. But it was Jessica's ego that made her stand out. "So Cory how's your new relationship?" Lea flinched at the word. _I'm surprised Cory found someone so quickly. Who am I kidding; he's Cory Monieth. He could get any girl._ Lea thought. "I can't believe it! Cory found another girl!" Lea shouted. _Does she still like him? _Dianna thought. Dianna nodded agreeing with Lea. Dianna looked back at the table. "So, Corykins, what did you get me for our one week anniversary?" Cory pulled a necklace case out of his pocket. Jessica opened it. There was a diamond necklace inside. She shrugged. "Not as good as a car, but expensive." She put the case down and posed for cameras. Everyone including Maria rolled their eyes. "Cory, how did you two lovebirds meet?"Maria asked her voice full of boredom. Jessica started to talk. "Well we were at a club. He offered to buy me a drink and of course I said yes, and then he asked me out..." Jessica babbled on and on. She seemed to be the only one enjoying the interview. Even Cory looked like he was having a bad time. Lea turned away. _I still don't like Cory? Do I?_

Naya and Heather were sitting on the couch in each other's arms. Naya was dazed; she was going to be a mom. Naya had a cruise planned in August. Heather and Naya would be going to Belize for a month. The baby would stay with Lea and Dianna. It would be a surprise. Naya was excited. She could see Heather's face. She smiled at the thought. Heather sighed. "I love you." She said. "I love you more."Heather smiled. "I hope the baby is as beautiful as you." Naya beamed. "It will be." She smiled wider. _Only three months until we go to Canada! _

Three months passed. Naya and Heather were packed. They were on their plane. They had three hours until they landed. They had been signing autographs the whole time. A lot of people said they missed them on the show. Naya and Heather now weren't afraid to kiss or hug. Some people gave them looks but they didn't care; they just wanted to be together. Naya and Heather arrived at the airport to see a tall man carrying a poster board that said, Naya Rivera and Heather Morris, scrawled in messy handwriting. They walked over to him. Heather tapped his shoulder. "Bonjour, sir. We're Naya and Heather. We are going to Amanda Payette's house." He nodded. "Oh yes! Amanda told me. You are adopting a baby, yes?" Naya nodded. "Were you sent to get us?" The man nodded. "My name is Jack, by the way." "Naya and Heather nodded, following Jack to the parking lot, dragging their suitcases along. They got in a yellow cab, with '_Jack Fellows Cab Service' _on left side. The ride was an awkward silence; they didn't have much to say. Heather and Naya were holding hands in the backseat. Jack didn't notice. They finally arrived at a brick one-story. "Jack held out his hand. "Twenty dollars; $18.35 in American money." Naya handed him a few bills. "Now have fun!" He passed Naya a green sticky note. "My number. Call me if you need a ride." "Ok, Jack. Au revoir." Heather and Naya said in unison. Jack nodded and drove off. Heather knocked on the door. A boy who looked about twenty was shirtless wearing gym shorts. He scanned Naya's body. "Bonjour." He said slowly. Naya could tell he was hitting on her. Heather stepped in front of her. "She's taken." Heather said, sharply. Heather pulled Naya close and kissed her deeply. "Drake, do you _have _to hit on every girl that comes to this house!?" Said the same voice, Naya talked to on the phone. A beautiful woman about Drake's age stood at his side. She had brown eyes, long blond hair and a blue stripe going down the right side. Naya couldn't help drooling. Heather wrapped her arms around her in a protective way. "Ya, ok?" Heather asked, her voice filled with jealousy. Naya nodded. Amanda turned to Drake. "And you wonder why we're breaking up!" Amanda spat. Drake rolled his eyes. "Well, I can't help that one is really pretty!" Drake pointed to Naya. Naya blushed. She looked up at Heather's who's lips were in a straight line. "Heather, are you ok?" Heather nodded. Amanda looked at Heather and Naya who looked quite confused. "Oh, I'm sorry! Come in, please." Naya walked in, holding Heather hand. Naya and Heather sat on the loveseat, and Amanda got comfortable on the recliner, and Drake sat on the couch. He grabbed his Android and started playing on it. "Drake, we have company!" Amanda whispered, loudly. Drake yawned. He put the phone down. "Happy?" He said, sarcastically. Amanda turned towards Heather and Naya. "Well, I'm Amanda and his is Drake. First, let me tell you a little about myself: I'm twenty-two, I'm from Stratford and I have a horse named Shadow. Drake, your turn." Drake cleared his throat. "I'm twenty-one. I love playing poker, and I play piano and guitar." He grabbed a dark blue acoustic guitar and a yellow guitar pick. He started strumming, With You, by Chris Brown.

"Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot….little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own." He said, in a beautiful voice, as gentle as the moon.

Naya smiled. Heather did as well, but not as wide. Drake winked. Amanda sighed. "How he's been getting the girls. He hits on anyone from the pizza girl, or someone complaining about how our oak tree leaves are landing in their pool. But, let's talk. We haven't been getting along, so we're breaking up. When, I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do. I'm in college, so I'm really busy. My parents died, when I was thirteen so I was leaning on my grandmother. She just died two months ago." Amanda paused. "Oh, Amanda I'm sorry." Naya said, sympathetically. Amanda nodded. "I don't dwell on it; he's in a better place." Naya and Heather nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry," Amanda said, "would you like any refreshments? I have coke Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew, tea, and coffee. I also have grape juice and milk and orange juice." Naya scratched her chin. "I'll have water." Naya said, even though it wasn't an option. What household had all that but not some simple water? "Ok. Ozarka or Dasani?" _She might as well ask if I want it in a glass or cup. _Naya thought. Half of her thought Amanda was kissing up. The other half thought she was just polite. Heather thought the same thing. "Ozarka." "Ok, what about you Ms. Morris?" Heather cleared her throat. "Orange juice. And it would be Mrs. Rivera, but call me Heather." Amanda nodded. "Sunny D or Simply Orange?" Heather shrugged. "Either one is fine." Amanda walked in the kitchen. She came back with a pink cup and a water bottle that was condensing. She carefully put both down on the coffee table. "Thanks," Naya and Heather said in unison. "Anyway, I was happy to be pregnant, but scared. We've been in and out of homeless/ shelters. We've been saving up for this house for over ten years." Drake nodded. "But we prayed every night. When we ran out of food, like magic we had some somehow the next day; God really helped us out. There's something we need to tell you." Amanda was trembling Naya wondered what it was. "Actually two things; the baby's a girl." Naya beamed at Heather. "A baby girl; Zoey Elizabeth Rivera. The be Naya and Heatherst thing in that will be in the world." Heather said. "Another thing." Amanda paused. "We're having twins!" She said, quickly. Naya's jaw dropped to the floor. "What? TWO babies?" Drake nodded. "We thought if we told you sooner you wouldn't adopt 'em." He played some chords on his guitar. Naya looked at Heather that had a shocked expression on her face. "You lied. You realize we have to pay double the money for two babies?" Heather asked. "Yeah, but we couldn't take care of them." Drake spat. "Do you realize that we might not be able to take care of them either!?" Naya practically, screamed. "You're Naya Rivera. I heard your net worth was 34.67 million dollars." Naya shrugged. "You still lied!" Heather said. "When did you hear that?" "On MSN a year ago, but still." Drake started to play the guitar. Naya snatched it down. "DO YOU CARE ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOUR STUPID GUITAR!" Naya screamed. Amanda and Heather's jaws were on the floor. Drake smirked. "You're just like Santana Lopez. Nice."Naya felt like slapping Drake. Naya pulled out her cell and dialed Jack's number. "Jack come to Amanda's house. NOW!" With that grabbed their suitcases and walked out of the house.

_Little Spoiler: Naya and Taylor get into a fight_


	19. Chapter 19

**My story is almost to an end! (Two more chapters including an epilogue, which will be from Naya's point of view) I have a goal. I would like to have at least fifteen, even thirty reviews by the time I'm done writing my story. With you I can reach this goal! :) **

**Love,**

**Heyafan2000;)**

** P.S Did Heather Morris break up with Taylor Hubbell? PLEASE REPLY!**

Naya stood on the porch with Heather at her side. Heather had a scared look on her face. "Naya, I'm scared; two babies?! Can we do it?" Naya nodded. "As long as I have you, I can climb Mt. Everest with just shorts and a tank top on." Naya laughed at the cheesy joke. Amanda rushed out of the house. "Do you at least want to know the gender of the twin?" Naya turned to the lady with tears streaming down her cheeks. Naya shrugged. "Sure." Amanda smiled. "It's a boy!" Heather beamed as she twirled Naya around. "Zoey and Justin; the most beautiful things ever." Naya pecked Heather on the lips. "I love you." Naya looked down at Amanda's stomach. "I love you guys, too." Heather laughed. Jack pulled into the driveway. "Bye Amanda. Thanks." Amanda nodded. She would be a mother in less than two months!

Naya opened the door of the cab and sat in the middle of the backseat. Heather sat on the right of her. Naya rested her head on Heather's shoulder. "Heather, I love you. No matter what happens." Heather looked into Naya's dark eyes. A tear rolled down Naya's cheek. "Naya, nothing will happen." Heather placed a feather light kiss on Naya's forehead. Naya looked up noticing they were still in Amanda's driveway. Jack looked back. "Where should I take you? There is a five star hotel called Clark and Seaway a few blocks away." "Take us there." Naya said. "Ok." Jack pulled off. Naya put her head on Heather's shoulder enjoying the scenery. "Isn't it beautiful?" Heather nodded. "Yes, but not as beautiful as you of course." Heather kissed Naya on the lips. Naya sighed, thinking of two beautiful babies; chasing it through the park, kissing and feeding them, singing lullabies to them. Naya smiled at the thought. They soon were at the hotel that looked more like a manor. It was huge. It was white and about twenty stories high. The windows were shaped like oranges and it looked like a manor from the Victorian era. "Wow," Heather and Naya said at the same time. The parking lot was full of BMVs and Ferraris. The sills on the window were shiny and wooden. The doors at the entrance were automatic. Naya saw a young woman walk into the manor-like hotel. She could only imagine the cost to stay here. "Jack, do you know how much it costs to the here?" The older man shrugged. "Um, I don't know. Justin Bieber's my nephew, though. He stays here all the time when he comes back home. You like the outside you should see the inside." "Justin Bieber's your nephew?" Naya asked. Jack nodded. "He's on tour all the time, so I see him like once a year. We have a lot of fun together though. I love him to death. But the down side is I really don't know who my real friends are; most just are friends with me to meet him. When I tell them he's on tour they act as if I mean nothing to them. I've been married for a while. She's the only person I can trust." "Thanks, Jack. Out of curiosity, when's he coming back home?" Heather asked. "He's coming later today as a matter of fact. But you probably won't get to see him. He's not visiting. He has a concert at some arena around here in three days. He'll be doing sound checks, practicing, choreography, and he's doing an autograph signing which I think is very generous." Jack smiled. "I'm proud of my nephew." Naya smiled at Jack. He seemed down to earth. "Well, as a matter of fact, the first song we danced to was 'Never Let you Go'. We love it." Heather said, proudly. She thought about dancing with Naya at their wedding, seven years ago. Naya picked up her luggage, which was brown and pink plaid with her name stitched in white letters. Heather's was leopard print with her name stitched in purple letters. Jack opened the door for them. Naya paid him and walked into the lobby of the hotel. It was huge with shiny Brazilian tile on the floor and beige walls. There was expensive furniture and a table with cakes, pies, and cookies and other refreshments. The check in desk was pretty big. It was a shiny smooth marble. There was a white circle with '_C&S' _in the middle. There was a big stairwell curved off to the side of the room. A life size cutout of Justin Bieber was by the stairs, advertising his concert. Two girls were sitting on the white couch. They looked eager. One was African-American and the other Caucasian. "Can you believe in three hours, we're going to meet Justin Drew Bieber?" The African-American one said. She squealed. They both had identical black t-shirts with '**_Belieber 4Life' _**written on the shirt with red glitter glue. Under the words was an iron-on of Justin Bieber. In the picture he looked about fifteen years old. He had his shaggy haircut he had a while back. "Diana, be cool. If you act like this around him, he'll think you're on drugs." The taller Caucasian girl stepped back and scanned her friend. She gave a questioning look. "Diana, you dope! Look at the t-shirts you made!" Diana looked down. "What?" she asked. "Did you notice in the picture he looks like he's thirteen? He's twenty-two now!" Diana licked her lips. "Oh." She said slowly. "Sorry, Jamie." Jamie rolled her eyes. "It's fine. Let's go to our rooms and wait there." The two girls walked over to the elevator and out of Heather and Naya's sight. "Wow." Heather said. She glanced at Naya. "Those girls must be big fans." Naya chuckled. "Not if they use pictures of him, where he looks as if he hasn't hit puberty." They both laughed. Naya walked up to a man at the check in desk who was on the telephone. "Je suis désolé Madame ; la Suite Bieber reçoit un avertissement. Mais la deuxième plus grande suite est la Suite de Clark. C'est beau ! Vous allez prendre qui ? Bien. Je peux vous avoir nombre ? Merci. Passez une bonne journée." The man hung up the phone. He had on a black suit and a white and yellow striped tie. He was balding and looked stressed. He wore bifocals that sat on his nose. "Bonjour. Welcome to Clark and Seaway." "Bonjour," Heather said. "We'd like a room with a queen sized bed." "Ok. Here's the key to room 612. $5,999 a night." Naya nodded. _I hope this suite is as beautiful as Jack says. _

**Je suis désolé Madame ; la Suite Bieber reçoit un avertissement. Mais la deuxième plus grande suite est la Suite de Clark. C'est beau ! Vous allez prendre qui ? Bien. Je peux vous avoir nombre ? Merci. Passez une bonne journée.- **

**I'm sorry Madam; the Suite Bieber is booked. But the second largest suite is the Suite of Clark. It's beautiful! You are going to take that? Ok. I can have you number? Thank you. "Have a nice day**


End file.
